Pokémon Researcher
by Smurfy021
Summary: Someone always has to research things before everyone can have it as regular knowledge. Sometimes this info may seem trivial. For some it is important. Sometimes this info comes at a price. One man only wanted to make a difference. His name will not die now. Warning: this will include some violence, Pokemon mating and later on include Pokemonxhuman situations.
1. Charlie Leslie Wallace

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of its related creations and blah blah blah you guys know this already. xD_

Chapter 1: Charlie Leslie Wallace

The wilderness consisted of purely trees and grassy areas. Various Pokémon roamed these areas. Most of them were indigenous to Kanto. Two Nidoking were battling against several Pokémon. All of the Pokémon being fought belonged to Professor Oak.

Charlie Wallace, a young Pokémon Researcher, was searching for Pokémon with Hidden Abilities. The concept had been established three years prior but only cited a hundred Pokémon capable of having a hidden ability. Although he wasn't responsible for the initial discovery, he was responsible for expanding the list to over 400 Pokémon. Right now, he was examining the Nidoking.

"What ability do you think they have?" His assistant, Alma Evelyn asked.

Both of them were hiding behind bushes. "I'm not sure. These two had Hustle as their ability. After they touched the Moon Stone, they evolved. I tried checking the Pokédex, but it says that information is insufficient. I'm guessing they don't have Hustle. I'm not sure if it's an undiscovered ability or just another Pokémon to add to the list."

"The Nidoking constantly use techniques that have secondary effects. Didn't we see another Pokémon use the same strategy?"

Charlie nodded. "I had the same thought. I haven't seen any of the other Pokémon get any secondary effects." He was looking at the Pokédex and the Pokémon. He called back the Pokémon. Both Nidoking were tired but proud that their foes were sent back. "That makes ten more Kanto Pokémon with Hidden Abilities. We have fifty now."

Alma sighed in relief. "That meets our quota. Do you want to drive or should I?"

Charlie smiled. "Could you drive? I want to write down a few things on the way."

Alma nodded. "Let's get something to eat before we meet with the Professor."

* * *

Professor Oak laughed. "I'm so proud of you two!"

"It's not that big of a deal." Charlie modestly told him.

Alma gave him a small push on his back. "Charlie, we did great! If it weren't for the two of us, the Pokédex would glitch again."

Oak nodded. "She has a point. I was surprised when the Pokédex owners complained about their devices freezing up. My records were messed up too. As advanced as the Pokédex is, it seems to be unable to accurately update with new Abilities."

Charlie scratched his head. "Have you had any luck with the update?"

Oak sighed. He shook his head. "I've had my lab assistants helping me with the code. I even had the other Professors working on it. Apparently, the update would have to be a complete redesign. Right now, it's impossible. The better solution for now is to manually input the info. It takes awhile but it really helps. I'm sorry to inconvenience you two."

The due shook their heads. "It's alright! We're honored we could help."

Alma reached into her bag and pulled out several notebooks. "I rewrote Charlie's notes into sections by region and by Pokémon. The black notebook has the updated Pokémon list. We're only missing several Hoenn Pokémon."

Charlie handed Oak the Pokédex and his own notebook. "This one has the complete Pokémon list with the currently known Abilities that Pokémon have. They're divided in three columns. We found that several Kanto Pokémon lack a second Ability but are known to have a Hidden Ability."

Oak rubbed his chin. He was impressed. "How did you reason that they weren't actually regular Abilities?

"Alma charted how many Pokémon we found with each Ability. Pokémon that are known for dual Abilities turned out to be nearly 50/50 probability for either Ability. Hidden abilities were found at least once in every group of fifty."

Oak placed his hands on their shoulders. "You two have made a great contribution. I wish you good luck on your presentation. I can't make it but my assistant can. I have to meet with my grandson about some new Pokémon moves he found."

The two researchers bowed their heads. "Thank you." They told him.

* * *

Stephen Frank had shown up early to the presentation. He was accompanied by several of his colleagues. His group chose seats near the front. They weren't there to learn about new discoveries. They wanted to ridicule the researcher presenting.

"Hey guys, do you think he actually did anything this time?" One of his buddies asked.

Stephen snickered. "His assistant probably did all the work."

"She's kind of hot, man."

"Have you seen her legs? She's got an amazing body."

"Too bad Leslie is gay."

Stephen and his group broke into laughter.

Stephen yawned. "I just hope he doesn't put us to sleep again."

The lights began to dim slightly. "It's time for the show. Hey, Stephen, wake me up when the hot chick comes out."

A man around his fifties went up to the stage. He was the benefactor for Charlie's research. His grandson had been credited with the discovery of Hidden Abilities.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us tonight. As many of you may know, today's presentation is about Hidden Abilities. This concept was originally discovered by my grandson. He allowed the researchers of today the chance of expanding the concept. Since his discovery three years ago, there has been a large increase in knowledge regarding my grandson's concept."

Stephen's researching partner leaned towards him. "Why doesn't he just say that his grandson milked the discovery for all it was worth and embezzled the money on prostitutes and drugs?"

Stephen stifled his laugh. "Why do you think he let Leslie do all the research? It makes his grandson look like a badass while Leslie is only referenced as helping with research."

"Does he even make money?"

Stephen grinned. "He can barely keep his apartment. The loser thinks he's making a difference. This stuff isn't even that important. Have you seen some of the Hidden abilities? They suck. He doesn't realize that all he's doing is making this guy's grandson become more popular with researchers."

A woman behind them shushed at them. They ignored her. The benefactor was nearing the end of his speech so they had to stop talking anyway.

"Now, I'll like to introduce the team who has helped further our understanding about Hidden Abilities. Please give a warm welcome to Charles Leslie Wallace and Alma Evelyn!"

The crowd clapped.

* * *

Charlie gulped nervously. "Are you ready?"

Alma smiled. "We're both ready. Don't look so scared, Charlie. You know all of this. We'll go out, show them our PowerPoint, explain the concept, express our plan to finish the list, thank the benefactor and the professors for giving us this opportunity and then ask if there are any questions."

Charlie sighed. "What if I don't have the answers to their questions?"

Alma grabbed his shoulders. She gave him a slight shake. "Charlie, you know basically everything about Abilities. The benefactor's grandson may have discovered it first, but he doesn't even know a percent of what you know. Don't worry. I'll be up there to help you. I am your assistant."

Charlie's nervousness was reduced slightly. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Alma gave him a small peck on the cheek. "That's what friends are for. We help each other." She smiled at him. "It's going to be alright."

They heard the benefactor call their names. Charlie groaned. "Why must they say my middle name? Everyone makes fun of me because of it."

Alma frowned. "I told him to omit it. It's not a big deal. Remember what I told you: we can do this."

The two of them headed towards the side of the stage. The crowd erupted in applause when they were visible. Charlie tried smiling. Alma gave him a friendly squeeze on his shoulder.

Charlie and Alma shook hands with the benefactor. Alma stood on the opposite side of the podium while Charlie stepped in front of it. He cleared his throat.

Although Charlie was an anxious and nervous person, Alma loved how his demeanor changed the moment he spoke about what he did.

"After the discovery of Hidden Abilities by Pokémon Researcher Williams, there has been much skepticism over the origin of these Abilities. Pokémon Abilities differ by species and sometimes in the same evolution chain. Pokémon were originally known to have either one or two possible Abilities. With the discovery of Hidden Abilities, some Pokémon species have a possibility of three different Abilities. To the common person, these Abilities may not be seen as important. However, they are. For example, imagine that you are in a park. You are just relaxing after a day of hard work. Suddenly, a wild Voltorb appears. You're not sure why it's there or why it seems angry. You don't know what to do. Let's say you have two Pokémon: a Marshtomp and a Golem. You automatically choose the Golem because Ground beats Electric and your Golem knows Earthquake, a devastating move to Electric Pokémon. The Voltorb jumps onto your Golem and explodes. You are hurt as well. Had you known that your Marshtomp was lucky to have the Hidden Ability Damp, you would have chosen him instead. Damp is an Ability that hinders moves such as Selfdestruct and Explosion. You would have saved yourself some scrapes and burns if you knew more about Abilities." The crowd cheered.

Alma pressed a button on the remote she was given backstage. The projector screen was lowered. Their PowerPoint was now visible behind them. She paused at the title screen for a moment before switching to the next. The next slide had a Marshtomp standing on top of a defeated Voltorb. The crowd laughed. Alma smiled. It had been Charlie's idea.

Charlie went on to explain how information on which Pokémon had Hidden Abilities was still insufficient. He explained that it was time-consuming to analyze each Pokémon. What he didn't explain was the real reason why they lacked information. Alma knew that the _amazing_ Professor Williams had neglected his research and settled on only a hundred Pokémon as his quota. He hadn't even done the research! Charlie had sacrificed three years to do what Williams should have done. Alma knew that Williams was taking credit for practically everything Charlie did. Charlie didn't know though. He wouldn't care. He was extremely happy that he could work with Williams and assist him.

Alma snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the crowd cheer again. She changed the side right on cue.

Charlie went through the whole PowerPoint. He paused and introduced her. She was going to talk about their dedication and their hopes of finishing the list. She noticed the front two rows paying close attention now that she was speaking.

"In closing, we'd like to thank Professor William for allowing us to work with him, Williams Sr. for supporting our research, Professor Oak for utilizing our data to inform the Pokémon community, and to our other supports for all they did for us. Mr. Wallace and I shall be taking questions now."

Alma was surprised by the many hands that flew up. Charlie chose a random person. He chose a woman in her early twenties. She resembled a medical student. "Hello, I don't exactly have a question. I just wanted to thank you for your presentation. A friend of mine," the girl next to her waved nervously, "was worried when her Pikachu kept absorbing so much electricity due to his Hidden Ability. He had Lightningrod as his ability so he kept having his special attack raised. Your expansion of our knowledge of Hidden Abilities helped her."

Her friend spoke up. "I finally stopped letting him play with my Elekid and now I can watch TV without it going haywire."

The crowd chuckled. Charlie smiled. "Thank you for that. How about you?" He called on a different person.

The next few people also gave them personal stories. Stephen raised his hand.

Charlie was surprised to see Stephen there. He was extremely happy to see he had a question. "What is your question, sir?"

"You've talked about how beneficial it is to know more about Hidden Abilities and how that knowledge can help regular people. However, I didn't hear anything about its drawbacks. What happens if Pokémon start appearing with more Hidden Abilities- such as Drizzle or Drought- and start messing with the weather?"

"Well…"

Stephen's researching partner spoke up. "Back when Pokémon were known to only have one or two possible Abilities, things were less hectic. Why should we focus more on it? It sounds like a nuisance to me. Why should I care that Chansey has the Hidden Ability Healer? Who even has a Chansey besides Pokémon Centers?"

Several of Stephen's group started making negative comments. Charlie tried answering some of the questions while also defending the purpose of Hidden Abilities. Finally, Alma got fed up with the disrespect.

"I think that's enough questions and comments for one day. Once again, thank you, Mr. William for this opportunity. We hope you all enjoyed the presentation." The crowd, excluding Stephen's group, cheered.

Mr. Williams shook their hands again when they approached him. Alma and Charlie walked offstage from the side. Alma was fuming. Charlie looked disappointed.

"Stupid Stephen had to be an asshole again."

Charlie shook his head. "It's alright, Alma. He has a point. Some of the new Abilities are a hindrance."

"Charlie, knowing that your Pokémon might lose HP because it's in sunlight is not a hindrance/. That's like saying that knowing about Voltorb's tendency to explode is irrelevant."

Charlie sighed. "I guess."

Alma wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Cheer up Charlie. We did great. Let's get some ice cream."

Charlie chuckled. "I'd like that."

* * *

_Well that's chapter 1. Like my other stories, I'm starting off with shorter chapters before I start writing more for each. It's not laziness if it's for a purpose, right? xD_


	2. You Bet?

_Author's warning: If this is your first time reading a story by me, then I better warn you about what you may be exposed to. Yes, I write about Poképhilia, which involves sexual relations between Pokémon and humans. This is also known as Poké love, humanxPokemon, sexy chocolate, making Arceus blush (I think?) and uh other names which I can't think of at the moment. If you can't accept or stomach that kind of content, then this may not be the story for you. I won't let this be dominated by sex. That isn't the purpose. Hell, I may bore some people because I __**will**__ go into detail (I warn you now!).But there will be sex. Anyway, you get the jizz – uh gist of it._

Chapter 2: You Bet?

"Charlie, are you sure you want to see that jerk?" Alma asked.

Charlie was fixing the tie on his black suit. "Alma, he's a respectable figure in our field. He has something rather fascinating to reveal."

Alma sighed. Since she didn't want Charlie going by himself, she had donned a blue silk dress. The dress complemented her hips and curves. She hadn't straightened her hair so it framed her pretty face with blond curls. "Can I at least boo him?"

Charlie shook his head frantically. "That would be rude!"

"He tried embarrassing you."

"He…wanted to be informed completely about the subject."

Alma frowned. "You defend people who pick on you."

Charlie smiled, sadly. "It's better to respect people for what good they do than to focus on the bad they do."

Alma yawned. "Just wake me up when it ends."

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you for your attendance. Today, we have the honor of seeing firsthand the discovery made by a renowned group of researchers. Give a static," the announcer chuckled, "welcome for the Frank and James Research Group!"

The crowd erupted in applause, including an ecstatic Charlie and an annoyed Alma.

The team of Stephen Frank, John Frank, Kyle James, and Theodore James came onto the stage. The team consisted of two pairs of brothers. They each had their respective field of study but collaborated together for research. The group surrounded a large cage, which was covered by a large cloth.

Stephen stepped up to the microphone. "Thank you for your applause. I'd like to start by asking a question. How many of you can name several Legendary Pokémon?" Several hands went up. "How many of you have ever seen at least one Legendary Pokémon?" Most of the hands went down. "Those of you who still have your hands up, how many of you have ever seen an offspring of Legendary Pokémon?" Practically all the hands went down. The only hands up were three people: Charlie, Alma, and a woman near the back.

Stephen smirked. He pointed at Charlie. "Which one have you seen?"

Charlie stood up. "I've been fortunate enough to see a baby Lugia, a baby Articuno, and a baby Zapdos. Actually, I discovered a second Ability for each of these, which wasn't known to be possible for these Pokémon, because of the offspring. Due to their rarity, it's still too early to call them Hidden Abilities. Who knows…they could just be their second Ability."

Stephen frowned. He hadn't expected Charlie to contribute anything. The crowd was gazing at Charlie with amazement. Kyle stepped forward and took the microphone from Stephen. "Could you and your partner honor us with your assistance on stage? We'd like to include you on this."

Charlie and Alma made their way up the stage. Alma tried hiding her annoyance. She didn't mind Kyle since he was the only nice one in the group. She didn't want to be around the others though.

Stephen suppressed his own annoyance. He forgot that Kyle admired Charlie. He forced a smile on his face.

"Charles and Alma, we all know how rare it is to even glimpse at a Legendary Pokémon. We know very little about their breeding patterns or rituals. It's a miracle to see them with their young. I'd like to reveal that we, my group, are now in the same exclusive group that you two and the lovely woman in the crowd belong to." Kyle faced the crowd. "Ladies and gentleman, I'd like to introduce you to the Thunder Pokémon, Raikou!" The cloth was removed.

The crowd gasped. Charlie and Alma blinked repeatedly, not trusting what they saw. The cloth had hidden the cage that held an adult Raikou and its child. They were both sleeping. What was more shocking was that the cage wasn't meant to imprison them but instead provided them with a temporary resting place.

The adult Raikou woke up. Charlie examined it from where he was standing. It beckoned for him to come closer. Charlie bowed his head. He stepped closer to the cage. Kyle's brother attempted to stop him but Kyle grabbed his arm. He shook his head at his brother.

Charlie got onto his knees. He was right next to the cage. "It's an honor to be allowed to see you this closely, Raikou."

Raikou growled shortly. It wasn't an angry or threatening growl. It was bordering between acknowledgement and a greeting. The Legendary gently woke up its offspring. Charlie noticed that Raikou and the baby were female. She was nudging the youngling towards Charlie.

"May I have your permission to touch her?" Charlie asked politely.

Raikou nodded. Charlie carefully picked up the offspring. She was roughly thirty pounds and about a foot and a half long. She opened up her eyes and gazed into Charlie's blue eyes. Charlie smiled. He glanced at her mom. "She's beautiful." The mom was pleased with the comment.

Kyle smiled. "I made the right decision. Charles, please take your time with the child. You earned it." He turned back to the crowd. "Like I mentioned earlier, we know very little about Legendary Pokémon. I can't express how much of a miracle it is to have found this Raikou. She was near labor when we found her. We had no desire to capture her. Our profession revolves around observing things. We aren't Pokémon Trainers. We prefer to leave nature alone, so that we can observe it peacefully. It was probably this docile intention that Raikou sensed. She came to us one day, while we were on break from exploring the local forest. She asked if we could help her. I can't explain how we deduced this. We just knew. Unlike my colleagues, my field of study is actually in medicine. I helped her through the birthing process. I was surprised by her trust in us. After things were taken care of, I asked her if she could appear to us today. My only intention is to show all of you the wonders of life. I hope you all enjoy this memory."

Everyone stood up to clap. Some people were already raising their hands. Kyle's brother, Stephen and his brother answered the questions while Kyle joined Charlie. Alma stepped closer. She also bowed. Raikou gave her the okay to get closer.

"What do you think? Does she also have the Hidden Ability?" Kyle asked.

Charlie was surprised. "Do you mean the mother also has a different Ability than Pressure?"

Kyle nodded. "I was hoping you two showed up. I tried sending an invitation but I was caught up with arranging things for Raikou." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small notebook. "I apologize for the size of this. I didn't have a bigger one when I found Raikou. I wrote as much notes as I could though. I hope you two can add Raikou to your list."

Charlie smiled. "I can't thank you enough, Kyle."

Alma shook Kyle's hand. "It's always nice to see you again."

Kyle smiled. "I enjoy seeing you both. I'm sorry I missed your presentation. I barely got into town last night."

Charlie shook his head. "It's not a big deal. I'm honored you'd allow me to take part in this. Does she have a name?" He turned towards the mother. "I apologize. I'd ask you but I'm unsure I could understand."

The mother Raikou seemed to be chuckling. "I asked her if I could name her. I chose Leslie." Kyle chuckled. "I know you probably don't like your middle name but I figured it would be nice for her to be named after someone great."

There was a slight tear in Charlie's eye. "Thank you."

Kyle patted him on the back. "We go way back, Charles."

Alma smiled. She could feel Charlie's happiness.

* * *

It was almost a year after their introduction to Leslie, the baby Raikou. Alma and Charlie were returning to Kanto for another presentation. Mr. Williams seemed to want to have presentations exclusively on Kanto, his home region. Charles was just happy that they were more or less finished with their list. There could be a few more Pokémon left but the discovery could go to someone else.

Alma was wearing shorts and a loose fitting shirt. She was leaning against the rail of the ship. Charlie surprised her with wine. "Thank you." She told him.

Charlie smiled. "It's bittersweet that we're done with our contract. I'm going to miss the fieldwork."

Alma placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, boss, we can still find other adventures for ourselves. We may lack the funds for it but we can explore on our own."

Charlie nodded. "We don't have any Pokémon of our own though. Between us, we have maybe twenty grand to spend. It won't last us that long."

"Won't we be paid for this job?" Alma asked.

"I don't really know how much. We didn't negotiate for much when we started. We didn't even know if we'd have enough for our apartment. It might pay the rent for a few months, maybe a year. After that, we're screwed."

Alma pressed her back against the rail. She rested her elbows on one of the lower bars. "Why don't we sell it? We're rarely in Johto anyway. We could maybe buy a little place in Kanto or Sinnoh. Hell, we can build our own little place. It could be near a forest. We could spend our lives just exploring forests, jungles, and caves."

Charlie sighed. "If it was that simple, we would have done that a long time ago."

Alma frowned. Charlie was talking about his late wife. She had hung herself in Charlie's room. He had refused to move since her passing. He had thrown himself into a deep depression after he quit his job with Professor Birch. He had been working with the Pokédex before he quit. It was very difficult for Alma to get Charlie working after that. Kyle was one of the reasons Charlie was a Pokémon Researcher.

"Charlie…what do you want to do?"

Charlie stayed quiet for several minutes. Alma worried that he may have fallen back into his depression. Charlie answered her question. "I want to make a difference. We made somewhat of an impact but it didn't revolutionize anything. At best, people will just be slightly better informed. I want to do something that really changes how people see things."

Alma grabbed his hand. She gave it a small squeeze. "I'll help you make a difference. For now, let's finish this adventure, okay?"

Charlie nodded.

* * *

The presentation was planned smoothly. Charlie and Alma already knew what to do. It went well up until halfway through. Stephen began to make comments.

Charlie normally went into a kind of trance where he enlightened those listening. He could get you interested in even the minute facts of anything. It was the passion he visibly presented.

Unfortunately, Stephen kept breaking the trance. He kept making noises, snickering, and eventually started booing.

Charlie paused. "Could you please refrain from such rude behavior?"

Stephen laughed. He stood up. "Could you stop wasting our time? This is like what, the seventh presentation? It got old and boring after the first. How about you get off stage and let real researchers show their discoveries. What it really comes down to is that you're just building on what someone else discovered."

Stephen's rude group cheered him. Alma clenched her fists. She stepped forward, ready to give them a piece of her mind. Charlie stopped her.

Charlie closed his eyes for a second. "Ever since we were young, you've always bullied me and ridiculed what I did. You had me beat in practically everything. I thought maybe when you grew up and got married, you would change. You didn't. I thought maybe when you lost your wife in a divorce and I lost mine due, that you would show empathy and realize how wrong you treated me. You didn't. You've always been to my presentations, speeches, or anytime I present myself to the public. You always belittle what I do and try to show how you're better than me. Yes, I may not have discovered great things like you have. You didn't do it by yourself though. Yet, you boast like you did. I've worked my ass off, sacrificed four years for this. As a fellow Pokémon Researcher, show some respect."

Stephen snickered. "You just admitted you didn't do anything great. Like I said, get off the this stag-"

"If the next words out of you aren't an apology, you can go fuck yourself."

The crowd gasped. Even Stephen was shocked. He had never seen Charlie stand up for himself, or even curse. "Okay, Mr. Tough Guy. You think you can impress everyone by putting up bravado? How about we make a bet?"

Charlie only kept his gaze at him.

"In the next year, actually discover something of great importance, something that gets people to turn their heads. If you can't, renounce from this field and admit that you're a joke."

"What happens if I can?"

Stephen burst into laughter. So did his gang. "If you can, I'll renounce from our field, make a public apology and commit myself to charities."

"I agree to your bet."

Stephen blinked. He didn't expect that. He also didn't expect Charlie to jump off the stage and approach him. Charlie raised his hand for Stephen to shake it. He did. "Let this crowd bear witness to our agreement."

Stephen nodded. Charlie let go of his hand and walked out of the room. The crowd cheered for Charlie, chanting his name. Alma jumped off the stage and chased after him.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Second chapter done! I wrote this in one sitting. Thank Arceus for all the planning I did. I sometimes take days trying to work out the way to express something. Anyway, things are starting to heat up a little! This is the introduction before their real adventure starts. There's still one more chapter before Charlie and Alma begin what will ultimately change their lives. I may write Chapter 3 tonight or start my other fanfic. Expect either one soon.  
_

_Actually, do you guys read this? o.o  
I'm guilty of seeing Author's Notes and literally clicking to see the next chapter. Though that only happens when the chapter is SO AWESOME AND I NEED MORE. Anyway, thank you for reading! I'll be updating this fanfic more frequently than my others._


	3. I Have an Idea

_Oops. I forgot to mention something. There will be regular sex scenes. I just wanted to make sure you guys aren't surprised when two individuals (humans) make the beast with two backs. _

Chapter 3: I Have an Idea

Charles was seated with Professor Elm at Elm's house. Charlie and Alma had traveled back home for supplies. Alma was busy with some errand while Charlie told Elm about the bet he made with Stephen.

Elm sighed. "You're really taking a big risk here. You've done a lot for the research world. To risk it all for a bet, I'm guessing this Stephen guy was very horrible."

Charlie nodded. His eyes were downcast. "He has always been antagonistic towards me. Even when Candice died, he kept making fun of my work. One of the reasons I put up with it was because of Alma. She always had my back. She always encouraged me. Now…I may have bit more than I can chew."

"Charles, I know you acted that way for a good reason. Don't lose hope though. You'll win this bet."

Charlie sighed. "It sometimes takes years to fully research a discovery. Finding something noteworthy in a year is going to be impossible."

Elm frowned. He paused for a moment. "Charles, I have a surprise for you. It may be the chance you're looking for. I want to wait until Alma shows up though. This is something you two should hear."

* * *

Alma gripped the bed sheets as she was pounded against the bed. She was wearing a blue summer dress. The sleeves had been pulled down to reveal her breasts. The bottom of the dress had been raised for easier entry. Her panties were somewhere on the floor.

The person making Alma moan frantically was one of her boyfriends. Charlie was unaware that she was even dating.

"Wow, Anna, you're so tight!"

She also tended to use different names. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, baby, you're so big."

Henry, one of Alma's boyfriends, felt his ego swell. He was holding her thighs. She was pushing against him while he thrust into her. Her lower half wasn't even on the bed. Henry was fucking it. He paused for a moment. He took it out of her. She touched it with her foot. "Don't tell me you're already done."

Henry growled. "I'm not." He grabbed her legs and turned her around. Her round ass was staring at him. He slapped her right butt cheek. She gasped, moaning as the pain and pleasure shook her. He smiled and gave her slap on the left cheek.

He grabbed her from the hips. He pushed her body against the bed. Alma didn't wait for him to insert himself. She plunged down onto his dick. He gasped. She was still very tight.

Henry reached down and groped her perky breasts. "I want you to moan like a bitch." He pushed all the way inside her. She growled, feeling some discomfort. It soon changed to pleasure, bringing out moans out of her.

He grabbed her hips while he thrust into her. He loved the way her moans ended in gasps every time he gave her a hard thrust. The way her breasts jiggled in the air and the way her ass felt against him were turning him on. He felt her grinding against him, twisting slightly to the sides. She was squeezing him in the best ways. Henry groaned.

Alma tightened around his penis. Henry shoved himself as deep as he could and gave her a few deep thrusts. He rested his body against hers. He groped her breasts as he tried to ejaculate as much as possible.

When he finally withdrew from her vagina, he took off the condom and threw it in the trash. Alma frowned. She wanted more. Henry noticed her expression. "Sorry, babe, I only have two shots in me. You'll have to finish yourself."

Alma groaned. She let her head fall against the bed. She was starting to hate hooking up with guys her age.

Henry was putting on underwear and pants. He grabbed his cigarettes and offered her one. She gladly took it. "So when will I see you again?" Henry asked.

Alma rolled her eyes. "Don't push your luck."

Henry glared at her. "You bitch, we fucked. That's all you want?"

Alma threw the cigarette at him, nearly burning him. "If you could go longer than twice, I'd consider it." She grabbed her panties and bra. She left his apartment.

She waited until she was in her car and away from Henry's before putting on her panties. She decided against the bra. Her dress hid her nipples anyway.

She checked her Pokégear. Charlie had called. She smiled. Alma wanted to hear from him. She called him back. "Hello?"

* * *

It took Alma about an hour to reach Elm's. On the way, she had taken a quick swim near Cherrygrove City. It was exciting for her to swim naked. When she got to Elm's, she apologized for her wet hair. "I took a swim." She told the guys.

Charlie chuckled. "You always do."

Elm smiled. "It's nice to see you, Alma."

Alma gave him a hug. "It's nice to see you too, Professor. Is your wife here?"

Elm shook his head. "My wife took our son for ice cream. She'll be back soon. Would you like to use the shower? I wouldn't want you to catch a cold." Elm offered.

Alma smiled. "Would that be okay? I know I made you guys wait already."

Elm chuckled. "You're like family. Don't worry. Go ahead. We'll wait."

Alma thanked him before going to her car for clothes. She came back and headed towards the shower.

Elm turned towards Charlie. "It must be nice to have a lively assistant."

Charlie laughed. "Do yours bore you? She's not really an assistant though. She's my partner. We do the same workload."

"Mine are dedicated to their work but they don't work 24/7 for me. Alma doesn't seem to mind though."

Charlie smiled. "We've both been like that. You remember our fieldwork, right? We used to go days without sleep!"

Elm groaned. "Don't remind me. That was horrible. I got more work done though. Nowadays, it's a lot slower. I seem to forget about everything else still."

They heard the door open. Elm's son and wife came in.

"Darling, Charlie and Alma are here. How was the ice cream?"

His wife came in and kissed him on the cheek. "It was okay. Your son loves ice cream. Hello, Charlie! It's nice to see you again. Is Alma in the shower?"

Elm nodded. "Do you mind entertaining our son in his room? I have something serious to talk about with Charlie and Alma."

His wife smiled. "I understand. In case I don't get a chance, tell Alma I said hello."

They heard the bathroom open a few minutes later. Alma had put on a black T-shirt and blue jeans. She was wearing a bra this time. "So what's up?" She sat next to Charlie.

Elm cleared his throat. "As you guys know, I'm known for the discovery of Pokémon Eggs. We know that two compatible Pokémon will bring about an egg. Unfortunately, we've been unable to research Pokémon and their breeding habits. There's some information we receive from daycares but they aren't very reliable. It seems like Pokémon are rather timid about mating in front of people. I know you two want to do something big. This could be your chance. Right now, there are several Pokémon that near their extinction. Some of the reasons include pollution, deforestation, hunting, and even capture. A lot of the Pokémon we fear may die out are Legendary Pokémon."

Charlie frowned. "You want us to research Pokémon breeding habits? How would we even catch the endangered ones during mating? The Legendaries are known for being discreet."

Elm exhaled slowly. "There's an island that a partner of mine has discovered. Right now, it is only inhabited by Pokémon. My partner has assured me that almost every single Pokémon species can be found there."

Alma spoke up. "Why would we be candidates though? You have the most experience with it. Hell, Kyle James probably sounds better for the job."

Elm shook his head. "I don't want to involve people I don't personally trust. There's also the issue with the Pokémon being unaccustomed to humans. I'd go but Pokémon don't always find me suitable to be around. You two, though, have better luck with Pokémon. In all these years that you researched Pokémon, how many of them attacked you?"

Charlie and Alma thought hard about that. They realized that they never were. "There was never an incident where we were attacked. What does that have to do with anything?"

Elm smiled. "You see, there are several Pokémon that naturally show rivalry against others. Usually this is towards those of the same species. This has been known to be aimed at humans. You've researched Pokémon _during_ mating season and were never attacked. That's not something regular people can brag about. It seems like you two give off a peaceful aura to Pokémon."

Charlie pondered what Elm told him. "If what you say is true, what exactly do you want us to research?"

"We don't know what practices or rituals Pokémon take towards mating. It's rarely even seen, if at all. At this island, it seems like all the Pokémon go into their mating season at the same time. Their mating season lasts a bit less than a year. You'll be on the island from day one until it ends. Try to see if you can cover at least five different species of each type. This might sound silly, but record them if possible."

"You want us to make Pokémon porn." Alma stated.

Elm sighed. "I know that sounded ridiculous but it's very important. If we can mimic the conditions necessary for the island's Pokémon to mate, we could hopefully save species. Did you know Farfetch'd could be extinct in a matter of years?"

Charlie sighed. He turned towards Alma. "Let's do it."

Alma looked questioningly at him. She sighed. A smile appeared on her face. "If you want to, then I'm up for it." She turned towards Elm. "How will we reach the island? We don't exactly have a lot of funds."

Elm shook his head. "You don't have to spend any money. The trip is paid to and back from the island. The investor would also like to pay for your apartment."

Charlie raised his eyebrows. "So this investor asked for us specifically?"

Elm nodded. "I agreed with the investor. You're the best choices for this mission."

Elm offered his hand. Charlie shook it. Alma placed her hands over theirs. "We'll do our best."

Elm nodded. "Well I'm glad you guys will take this opportunity." He grinned. "I'm rather envious of you two. I hear it's beautiful to be at the island."

"What's it called?" Alma asked.

Elm paused. "I believe it was called Meoxyn Island."

* * *

Charlie and Alma had left a few hours earlier to prepare for the trip. Professor Elm's family was already asleep. He was waiting inside his lab. He was the only one working that night. His current work regarded the new batch of starter Pokémon for beginning trainers.

A woman stepped out of the shadows. She was slightly taller than Elm. Her blonde hair was long, flowing around her face, down her shoulders, and her back. It nearly reached her waist. She was slender but curvy, especially her hips. She was dressed in what appeared to be a very expensive black dress. It appealed to her shape. She was mysterious but serene.

Elm felt her presence. She gave off a frightening feeling to those around her. It was one of the reasons she had gained so much political power overseas.

"They said yes." Elm told her.

She smiled. "I already knew they would."

"I didn't tell them…the real reason they're being sent there."

Her voice was cool as ice, yet held a deep warmness. "That was the plan."

Elm turned towards her. "Look, I know you have a reason for all this. I want to help as much as possible but I don't want them to be hurt."

The woman waved off his words. "They won't be injured. There are going to be changes to their lifestyles but they'll accept them. This is all for a bigger purpose."

Elm glared at her. "It isn't. If it were- if it really revolved around Pokémon survival- I would support this completely. This is for you own selfish purpose. You don't want to get your own hands dirty though. You could probably fix your problem quickly if you just intervened yourself."

She stepped closer. The smile had left her features. "I would advise you from speaking to me in such a way."

Elm trembled. The woman's voice seemed to penetrate his very bones without difficulty. It was like viewing Death. Strangely, Death wasn't here to take a life; instead it was trying to save many.

"I hope they come back safely."

The woman smiled again. "That is up to your friends."

* * *

_Bam. One sitting. Technically the first three chapters aren't long but it's nice to finish them so soon. I'll be working on my other fanfics. Chapter 4 shall be out maybe…Saturday. My main concern is finishing Pokémon Resort. Thank you for reading my fanfic so far. I hope you guys are enjoying it. There are more interesting things planned for later. _


	4. Unable to Linger

Chapter 4: Unable to Linger

Charlie hummed to himself. He was shaving off the small beard he had grown. The dark brown hair fell into the sink.

Alma called him from the other room in their apartment. "Hey do you have any mouthwash? I ran out."

Charlie paused his shaving. "There's some in the lower cabinet in the bathroom."

He heard Alma looking for it. "I found it! Thank you."

Charlie grinned. He looked younger without facial hair. Although only twenty-seven, he looked twenty. He cleaned the sink.

Alma walked by and saw him. She grinned. "Hey! You look really nice. I was wondering when you would shave."

He chuckled. "It's a new journey."

Alma fixed his hair a bit. "Your hair is always straight. I'm jealous."

Charlie brushed a bang away from her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with your hair."

She rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't know since you're not a woman."

Charlie checked his watch. "What time are we supposed to get on the ship?"

Alma searched for the tickets. "It's leaving at…noon."

Charlie panicked. "Alma! We only have ten minutes!"

* * *

The duo barely made it before the ship prepared to leave. Their tickets were checked. Neither knew what to expect. Most of their previous journeys were by plane and usually short. The majority of their ship voyages involved cargo and reeked of fish.

Alma's eyes gleamed. "It's like a cruise ship!"

Charlie checked their tickets. "I've never really heard of this ship."

"That's because it's very exclusive." A man told them.

They turned around to face him. "That's nice. Where are we headed?"

The man crossed his arms. He was dressed nicely: he wore a black tux. "It's on your ticket. We're headed to an island that lies exactly between the Hoenn and Johto Region. We refer to it as Trap Island, shortened from Trapezoid Island due to the culture of its inhabitants."

Alma frowned. "They use traps?"

"In a way, they do. They have a lot of activities that revolve around surviving mazes and puzzles. They're usually filled with traps." Charlie explained.

The man looked impressed. "You must be the Pokémon Researcher I heard about. Out of all passengers, only two knew about Trap Island. The other was a librarian. I hope you have a nice time on my ship." He walked away.

"He was the captain." Charlie told Alma.

She nodded. "He didn't seem very happy."

Charlie sighed. "I think he was forced to take this voyage. I remember hearing that Trap Island is only visited by two ships: one is yearly and the other is monthly. It isn't the time for either since they normally travel doing the summer or during the beginning of the month."

Alma smiled. "You know quite a lot."

Charlie smiled back. "Growing up with Pokémon Professors and encyclopedias as friends makes you rather knowledgeable."

Alma pointed to the other side of the ship. "Should we check our room?"

Charlie nodded.

* * *

Their voyage meant to last about two days. It was still the afternoon. Charlie was enjoying the view of the ocean from one of the many chairs. Most of the people around him were too focused on their idle chatter. Charlie never understood how they could focus on other things when something so majestic was right in front of him. It was practically the only reason he put up with ship voyages. It also helped that they were dirt cheap when Alma bribed the Ship Captain.

Charlie chuckled. He remembered that they once had to work with the ship workers. They had to help catch fish for the company that owned the ship. That was the only way they were allowed to tag along. He didn't remember seeing Alma much during that voyage though.

He sighed. The sound of people laughing and arguing was getting to him. He searched for an isolated area. The second floor on the ship seemed to be vacant.

When he arrived on the second level, he noticed another person there. It was a young woman with purple hair and light skin. She was wearing a beige sun hat and a cream-colored dress. She was staring at the ocean.

"Madam, do you mind if I join you?" Charlie asked her.

The woman turned towards Charlie. Her sharp red eyes pierced him. "I'm not interested."

Charlie apologized. "I only meant to join you in gazing at the lovely water. I did not mean any harm." He bowed his head before starting to walk away.

"Wait!"

Charlie turned around. "Yes?"

The woman's eyes returned to a fiery calmness. "I apologize. I've been hit on by almost ten guys since I've arrived. I escaped to the second level just to avoid everyone else."

Charlie frowned. "I'm sorry you had to be inconvenienced like that. I did not have a similar agenda. I only wish to admire the view. I was also bothered by the people on the first floor."

She nodded. "They ignore the water. It's probably nothing much to them. They're just here to probably gamble and drink. They don't enjoy the nature around them."

Charlie walked towards her. He leaned on the same rail that she was leaning. "I've only been on a few voyages before. I always love looking at the water. Due to my field of work, I see a lot of forestry and smaller bodies of waters. It doesn't compare to the dark blue of the ocean. I sometimes lose myself in it. I feel like if I just reached closer…" He stretched his hand in the direction of the water. "…that I could just disappear into it."

She laughed. "I'm sure you would! It's very cold here. I'm sure a regular person would have trouble swimming."

Charlie smiled. "It'd still be a nice experience."

She faced him. "My name is Violet- it is okay to laugh about that- Davidson."

Charlie bowed his head. "I am Charles. It's nice to meet you. Your name is quite beautiful. It matches your own beauty."

Violet blushed slightly. "Why, Charles, you're quite the charmer!"

Charlie grinned. "It is only the truth, madam."

They turned towards the water. "Can you swim, Charles?"

Charlie chuckled. "I can swim in regular water. If you throw me off the ship, I'll sink like lead."

Violet giggled. She gazed at him. He noticed her attention changed from the view. She winked. "Try your best to cool my fury then."

Charlie smiled. "I wouldn't dare do anything else."

* * *

Alma was in one of the workrooms for the sailors. The door was locked. The occupants included Alma and two burly sailors. Alma was on her knees, satisfying both men at the same time. She gripped each man by their girth. Her mouth and tongue focused on each.

"Man, this woman is real good with her mouth!" One of the sailors exclaimed.

She focused on the second. "Oh good, I was so…close. Fuck!"

Alma's mouth was around the second sailor's gland. The sperm flowed down her throat. "I guess you lucked out. Your friend gets to fuck me."

The sailor growled. "Damn. Give me a minute. I'll get it up again."

Alma was already removing her shorts and panties. She placed them neatly on the table next to them. "How would you like it?" She asked the first sailor.

He led her to one of the chairs in the room. He sat down and motioned for her to sit down on his lap. While she got on top, he placed a condom on his pecker. She faced the other sailor. She spread her legs so he could see perfectly as the man slowly inserted himself inside Alma. She moaned. "Oh wow! You sailors really are thick."

The sailor she was sitting on started with a slow rhythm. He wanted to enjoy Alma for awhile. Alma wasn't complaining. She squeezed him whenever he moved. She fondled her breasts through the fabric of her T-shirt. "You really lucked out."

Her moans began to increase in volume as the sailor pumped into her with increased velocity. Her breasts, loosely held by her bra and shirt, jiggled up and down. The sailor used her hips to bounce her on his lap.

The other sailor began to rub his own tool. He stepped closer to her. "Hey, I'm not getting anything on my shirt. Wait your turn."

"Why not use your other hole?" The first sailor asked.

"If you even try, you will have to put together the pieces of your scrotum when I'm done with it." Alma threatened.

The sailors laughed. "She thinks she's tough!"

The look in her eyes deterred the second sailor. "I uh can wait."

The first sailor picked up speed. "Oh fuck! Damn, don't squeeze so much! I'm going- oh fuck- I'm cumming!"

He tried thrusting as hard as he could. Alma closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. She moaned slowly.

She got off. The second sailor quickly put on a condom. "I'm ready." He told her.

Alma giggled. "So am I." She jumped on him. He caught her. She helped him insert himself. "Do it against the wall." She commanded.

He obeyed, enjoying Alma's tight, moist warmth.

* * *

Charlie was still talking to Violet on the second level. They had talked about the various lands of their past. When Pokémon were brought up, Charlie's eyes had a twinkle in them. He kept Violet absorbed by his words for nearly an hour.

He coughed. "My apologies, madam, I tend to lose myself with my favorite subject."

She smiled. "Don't worry about it. You can call me Violet. Would you like to go to the dining hall? I'd really like a glass of champagne."

Charlie offered his arm. "I'll be honored to escort you."

She entwined her arm with his. "I'll lead the way though. I'm sure you're unfamiliar with the ship's interior."

They walked through one hallway, followed by two others. After a short elevator ride, they reached the dining hall. It was luxurious. The decorations consisted of diamond chandeliers, golden fixtures. There were large tables to serve a large group of people. The tables were made of fine wood. There were at least three bar areas. They walked to the closest one, taking seats at the bar. "I'll like a bottle of champagne and two glasses." Charlie told the bartender.

Violet drank from her glass first. "So, Charles, what exactly do you plan to do when this lingers?"

Charlie smiled. "I'm not sure actually."

Violet smiled. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "You're a rare type of person, Charles. You're not only nice, polite, and gentle, you're practically innocent." She let her hand fall to her lap. "I'm a creature that yearns for excitement but perishes if I remain for too long."

Charlie's smile contained sadness. "Stay for as long as it is safe for you. I do not wish to make you suffer."

Violet leaned closer. She gently pressed her lips against his. "You are a wonderful person, Charles."

* * *

Alma was humming to herself. She was skipping to the room she shared with Charlie. Before she got there, she noticed the Do Not Disturb sign on the door. A giggle escaped her lips. She hoped Charlie was having a nice time.

Having no real destination, she wandered towards the top level. There weren't many people since it was time for dinner. Although there were many vacant chairs, she decided to lean against the railing. She noticed that there was a bench where she was standing. Sitting down, she let her back lean on the railing. Her gaze lingered towards the sky. It was already dark, illuminating the sky with sparkling diamonds.

While she gazed at the sky, she noticed that there was a second level to the one she was on. She squinted. Alma could barely make out the sight of Charlie.

She got up. It didn't take her long to reach the second level. Alma found Charlie there. He was watching the waves in the dim night.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Charlie asked.

"You knew it was me?"

Charlie closed his eyes. "I can vaguely smell your perfume, among other scents."

Alma blushed. "I uh had some fun."

Charlie nodded. "I understand. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

She leaned on the same railing as him. "I saw the sign outside our room. I figured-"

"Her name was Violet. We briefly talked about our dreams. It was…special in a way. I was the one who couldn't bear to linger."

Alma sighed. She wrapped her arms around his left arm. "She's still fresh on your mind."

Charlie didn't answer. An answer wasn't necessary.

"She loved the water, didn't she?" Alma asked.

Charlie smiled. A tear trailed down his cheek. "She loved staring at the waves. She always fantasized that at some point, the waves of the ocean would just stop. That it would cause a different phenomenon to occur. We used to let the hours go by as we gazed at the waves. Everything melted away."

They both stared at the waves. Everything did start to melt way when the focus was on the water. Alma shivered, ruining the effect. "Let's go back before you catch a cold." He told her.

She didn't let go of his arm on the way back to the room. His tears had only stopped when they stopped gazing. Even as they rested in their beds, neither could shut out the everlasting sound of waves crashing against the ship.


	5. We Arrived!

Chapter 5: We Arrived!

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are nearing our destination. Please have your luggage ready to depart. Thank you."

Alma grinned. "Want to get some souvenirs when we arrive?"

Charlie chuckled. "Alma, we should first check into our inn. We don't want to have our reservation canceled. Once we get settled, we can go buy things at the shops."

Alma pouted. "Okay then, Charlie."

It took only about fifteen minutes for the ship to arrive at Trap Island. Charlie and Alma were amazed at the town they arrived in. All the buildings were made out of trees. It reminded them of Hoenn's Fortree City.

"So…do you have a map?" Alma asked.

Charlie frowned. "Actually, I don't. Let's just walk down the main path. There is bound to be somewhere we can ask for one."

The main path led them to the center of the town. There, the path circled around a small shrine, with several paths leading away from it. There was a sign with the town's map. There was a small basket with copies of the map. Charlie took two.

"So they have several little shops. Ooh they have a clothing store."

Charlie sighed. "First step is to find the inn. It should be…that way." He pointed towards the west. It wasn't a far walk to the inn. Unlike Fortree city, not all of the buildings were on high areas. Some were at ground level. There were several wooden bridges that led upward.

The inn was of a medium size. It probably had only about twelve rooms. They waited at the main desk. A large woman with a blank expression greeted them. "How may I help you?"

"We'd like to check in. We have a reservation under Charles Wallace and Alma Evelyn."

The woman looked through the clipboard she held. She scanned through it several times. "You're scheduled for the night. Here are your keys. This is a quiet kind of place so please do not make too much noise. I hope you enjoy your stay." She walked away.

Charlie smiled awkwardly. "Well…that was nice."

Alma tugged at his arm. "Let's leave our stuff in the rooms. I want to go shopping already."

Their room wasn't very large. It had two beds, two chairs, a small sofa and a dresser. They dropped their bags near the beds.

Alma hopped onto one of the beds. "Well the room is alright. Want to test the bed?"

Charlie jumped onto the same bed as well. "Oof! Well we had worse."

Alma laughed. "We once had to sleep on the stone floor because the beds were so horrible."

Charlie stretched his limbs. "So we know where we're staying. What do you want to check out first?"

Alma looked through the map. "The shops don't look very spectacular but I'd like to go see what clothing they have. I only have a few pairs with me."

Charlie nodded. "Let's go then."

With the help of their maps, they found the clothing store within a few minutes. It was a bit bigger than the inn and had a variety of clothing. Most of them seemed to be made from coarser fabric than their own, more than likely to withstand the daily lives in a forest.

Charlie was interested in the durable clothing. He knew that it would pay off to have clothes that could survive the wilderness. Alma was going crazy for the colorful clothing.

"Alma, remember that we are on a budget."

Alma stuck out her tongue at him. "We were told to keep our spending at an appropriate range. We're buying supplies, aren't we?"

Charlie grabbed a few water containers and a pocket knife. "Supplies include what will be needed to survive. We're probably not going to see people for almost a year. So don't obsess over what looks better."

In the end, Alma chose a couple of tops and two pairs of shorts. Charlie had chosen a waterproof jacket and several other tools. He was going to make sure they had enough waterproof cameras to last them awhile.

After they paid, they went back to the inn to drop off their things. "Well…that was a bit fun. I'm bored now. What do you want to do?"

Charlie shrugged. "I'm going to talk to the guys who are going to fly us tomorrow. You're free to look around at your own leisure."

Alma giggled. "That's great! I think they have a spa."

Charlie sighed. "Just make sure you don't spend a lot of money."

Alma gave him an innocent look. "I won't."

* * *

They parted ways for the afternoon. Charlie checked in with the small airport near the town. He had been told that their flight would be on a blimp. It unnerved him a bit but he remembered that they would be forced to parachute onto the island from a plane. He preferred not having to do that.

He sat on a stump near the one of the entrances to the town. There wasn't much for him to do: his agenda had been cleared. Charlie gave the map a close look. He had been disappointed that the trap activities weren't based on their current destination. It, however, had a museum that would fill him in on what they liked to do at the other towns on island.

"Well…I might as well learn a bit." He told himself.

Before he could head that way, he bumped into a running woman, accidentally knocking her down. Charlie quickly apologized and helped her up.

"It's okay, sir. I wasn't watching where I was going while running." She winced. Her knee was scraped badly.

"I'm sorry. Your knee will need some attention. Is there a clinic in the town?"

The woman shook her head. "All medical injuries are treated in the neighboring town. It's about an hour's travel though."

Charlie frowned. "I have a first aid kit in my room. Would you allow me to treat you?"

The woman looked into Charlie's eyes. He noticed that her eyes were green. "I wouldn't want to trouble you."

He smiled. "It's the least I can do."

* * *

Alma had gone to the spa. She was currently topless, wearing only a towel around her lower half. She was lying on an elevated bench. Two muscular men were massaging her back.

She moaned. "Wow, you guys really know how to treat a woman."

The men smiled. The younger one spoke. "It is our job to alleviate the stress from our customers."

They were alternating between rubbing her shoulders and back. Their hands did well to please Alma. She felt a lot better as they gave her a massage. She was surprised that their hands were strong but so soft.

After several minutes, they finished. The older one spoke this time. "Is that all you wanted, ma'am?" He asked kindly.

Alma turned around, revealing her ample chest. She winked. "I'd like more than that."

* * *

Charlie had helped the woman reach the inn room. She collapsed onto one of the chairs. The physical exhaustion was evident in her demeanor. She tried her best to hide it but it was finally showing clearly.

Charlie went to his bags and took out the first aid kit. He got started. "I'm going to spray an antibacterial spray. It's going to sting."

The woman nodded. She gripped the chair and prepared herself.

The spray almost made her scream. She groaned and winced in pain. Charlie used some sterilized hand wipes to clean the scrape. There was a lot of dirt on it. Once he cleaned it, he bandaged it, making sure it wasn't too tight.

The woman sighed. "I really have to be more careful. I don't think I'll be running for a bit."

"Well you're ready to go. Would you like me to help you get home?"

She chuckled. "Sir, I barely know you! It's okay. Could you help me walk to the inn's main room? The innkeeper knows me. She'll make sure I get home."

Charlie nodded.

On the way to the inn room, he had let her lean on him while they walked. This time, he scooped her into her arms and carried her back to the main room.

There was a slight blush on her cheeks. "I can't thank you enough."

He placed her down on one of the sofas. "No worries. Can I ask why you were running though?"

The woman frowned. "I was looking for a woman with blond hair. She left her bracelet at the clothing store."

Charlie blinked. "Did she have blue eyes and beige shorts on?"

The woman gave him a weird look. "Yes, she did. Why?"

Charlie sighed. "That's my partner. We were getting some supplies. Right now, she's enjoying herself at spa or something."

She smiled. "Well it was lucky that I ran into you. I was unsure where she was. Here you go." She handed him Alma's golden bracelet.

He thanked her. "Is there anything you need?"

She shook her head. "Thank you for your help. I'll be okay. You can be on your way." She smiled at him.

He nodded. "Goodbye then."

* * *

Alma hummed to herself. Her legs were kind of sore from the awkward positions the men put her in but she felt great. They had pounded her for almost two hours. It was already dusk.

She found the inn after twenty minutes. The place was full with people. She slipped past them towards the inn room.

Charlie was on his bed, reading a novel. "Did you have fun?" He asked.

Alma nodded, a grin plastered on her face. "The massage was awesome."

He reached for something next to the bed and tossed it at her. She gasped. "I dropped my bracelet?!"

Charlie nodded. "A woman who saw you at the store went looking for you. I accidentally knocked her down when she was running. I patched up her leg and she told me why she was running. She gave it to me. Try not to lose things. I'm sure it was important."

Alma smiled. "It is. I guess I'm so used to it being on my wrist that I don't notice it as much."

Charlie nodded again. "Just be careful."

* * *

In the morning, the two brought their bags to the airport in a small car. The people there helped him load their bags onto the blimp. There were only four other people going with them to help maneuver the blimp.

Alma chuckled. "Aren't you afraid of blimps?"

Charlie nodded, nervously. "I prefer planes."

They sat together in the small seating area on the blimp. The rest of the people were working the controls.

"Why are we going on a blimp then?" Alma asked.

One of the workers answered her question. "Your destination lacks a good landing zone. If we can't land a plane, we'd have to release you with parachutes. That still causes a problem for when you return. It's easier to drop you off from a blimp than a plane."

Charlie nodded. "I guess I'd prefer blimps over parachuting."

Alma laughed. "Don't freak out too much." She reached into one of her bags. She pulled out a bottle of anti-anxiety medication. "Here, take a few of these. They'll help you calm down. You might even doze off for a bit."

Charlie happily took the medication. "Thank you, Alma."

The medication took effect around the time they started flying over water. Charlie's eyes began to close. Alma leaned against him. She would doze off as well.

* * *

Alma felt someone nudge her. "Ma'am, we've arrived."

She fluttered open her eyes. She saw that the sun was nearing sunset. "How long have we been out?"

The woman smiled. "You two slept for almost six hours. We're reaching a suitable drop off location. We can't land but we can get pretty close to the ground. It'll be only a few feet off the ground."

Alma smiled. She woke up Charlie. "Hey, Charlie, we don't have to climb down a long rope ladder."

Charlie yawned. "I'm glad. I was never good with heights."

The two got up and stared at the island from the blimp's windows. It was very beautiful. It was the size of Kanto. There were several rivers that divided the land and many lakes that gave the island a peculiar appearance from the sky. One-fifth of the island was a desert. The majority of the island was covered by large trees. The remaining area was covered in grasslands. Only half of the island's perimeter had a shore. The rest had large cliffs separating the land from the water.

The blimp headed to the area with the largest grassland. It was perfect for the blimp.

Once the blimp was lowered, Charlie and Alma jumped off. It was only three feet from the grass. Two of the men helped in passing them their luggage. "We're scheduled to come back every month. We'll bring some supplies each time. We'll probably bring water bottles and long-lasting foods. Here: this is a tent. I think you've brought one but you can never have too many supplies. I wish you guys luck. Count the days and mark this spot."

Charlie and Alma waved goodbye as the blimp began to rise and leave.

The sound of the wind, rushing gently across the terrain, filled their ears.

"So…we should probably set up a campsite."

Alma nodded. "Should we set up here?"

Charlie scanned the area. "Let's choose an area closer to a water source."

Fortunately for them, there was a lake towards their left. It was maybe a hundred yards from where they were dropped off. They took about three trips to bring all their stuff to their location.

"Oof!" Charlie put down the heavy bags. "I didn't expect to bring so many things."

Alma chuckled. "We'll be here awhile. C'mon. Let's put up the tents."

The duo was used to setting up tents. During most of their adventures, there were rarely any beds to sleep in. The wild was their sleeping grounds. It took them a few hours to set up their campsite. They had three tents. The largest one was bigger than the other two. It was going to be where they would store their bags and equipment. It would hold two low tables. They each had a tent to sleep in.

Alma groaned. "We always bring tables but never any chairs."

Charlie laughed. "We'll grab some boulders or something and use them as seats."

The campsite was finished. Before it was too dark, they had made a low fence around the site with the rope they brought and random twigs found around them. Every few feet, they sprayed a very strong-smelling liquid on the fence. It was meant to keep away any curious Pokémon. It was severely disliked by Pokémon.

Alma sat down next to Charlie. He was readying a fire. "So tomorrow we start mapping the island?"

Charlie nodded. "I made a quick sketch of the island. We'll improve our knowledge of this island over time. We'll start researching once we know what we're dealing with."

Alma smiled. "It's nice to be back on an adventure."

Charlie smiled with her. "It really is."


	6. Down to Business

Chapter 6: Down to Business

Charlie and Alma were walking around the island. Careful not to venture too far from the campsite, the duo could get accustomed to the island by section. Charlie was marking areas inhabited by Pokémon on one of their makeshift maps. So far, they found various types, particularly Normal Types, Grass Types and Bug Types.

Alma was in charge of finding fruits, berries, and vegetables that were edible. She had found mostly berries, almost all of them being safe for human consumption. She was surprised by the abundance of food. The island was filled with a lot of Pokémon. Usually this meant a competition for food, but such competition was absent in their section. She wondered if all of the Pokémon were herbivores. She wasn't unaware of predatory, carnivorous Pokémon. In fact, she was well-read on the subject; however, she hoped that knowledge wouldn't be necessary on the island.

Charlie grabbed a familiar type of apple. "Well that's the tree we marked in the beginning. We've gone a full circle. I believe it's a two-mile radius from our campsite. Want to take a break to eat?"

Alma nodded. She licked her lips. "I want something to drink more than I want to eat. It's rather humid around these areas."

Charlie nodded in agreement. He wiped the sweat from his brow. "After a few days, I'm sure we'll be used to it."

* * *

Charlie was sitting on the grass, his glasses sitting next to him on his notebook. His blue eyes were straining to focus on the area in front of him. He could barely make out the trees, the rocks, and where the lake met the grass. He could definitely not notice the nude Alma swimming in the lake. She was why he had taken off his glasses. Charlie knew how much she enjoyed the water. She hadn't asked him to take off his glasses; instead, it was out of modesty. Although the two had worked for years, he did his best to avoid unnecessary exposure to his partner.

Charlie heard Alma call out to him, asking if he was okay. He nodded and waved. He heard her giggle. She knew he couldn't really see anything. She went back to swimming.

There was a slight rustle next to Charlie. He turned to his left, his eyes locking with what seemed to be a blue ball. Smiling, he began to pet the Marill. The Water Pokémon cooed at his action. It flinched when it heard Alma get out of the water. It scurried away before Alma reached him. She grabbed the towel next to Charlie, unfolding it on the floor, and sitting down next to Charlie. He could smell her natural, sweet scent. It started in her hair.

Alma grabbed a second towel and began to dry her hair. "Hey, you saw a Marill, right?"

Charlie nodded. "I think it was female."

"Aww I wish I had touched her. I love Marill."

Charlie chuckled. "It's still kind of weird that Pokémon are attracted to our presence. We've had a lot of weird…situations."

Alma stuck out her tongue at him. "Oh…right. You don't have your glasses on. I'm sticking my tongue out at you."

He laughed. "Like the time the Slaking wanted to play with us? That was funny."

Alma gave him a playful shove. "It wasn't my fault! He had just woken up from his nap."

They both smiled. They shared a few minutes in silence. The only sound they heard was the wind as it made the grass sway and the trees bend.

Alma looked at Charlie. "You know, you don't have to take off your glasses. I don't really mind."

Charlie shrugged. "It's just a habit. You do deserve privacy though."

Alma tried blowing away a strand of hair from her eyes. "If you say so…I'm indifferent about it. It is you."

Charlie nodded.

Alma groaned. "I guess we should start."

Charlie laughed. "We might as well."

He was about to grab his glasses when he remembered that Alma was still naked. "Hey! Make sure to put something on. It might be humid but that doesn't mean you should go streaking. It isn't the Garden."

Alma groaned again. "Fine, I will." She stood up and grabbed her clothes.

While she dressed behind him, Charlie grabbed his glasses to assess their location. He figured they should start closer to the campsite instead of near the lake.

Alma tousled his hair. "Should we start where the Zigzagoon were?"

Charlie pondered about it. He nodded. "We might as well start with Normal Types."

* * *

A group of Zigzagoon and Linoone were searching trees for food. Alma and Charlie had been watching them for several minutes now. Nothing particular had happened. The group of Pokémon were really only looking for food. There had been a slight scuffle about the bigger fruits but that was easily settled by sharing.

Charlie continued to hold his camera while Alma held her camcorder. They were waiting to see if the group was likely to initiate mating. Neither one was knowledgeable about Pokémon mating. They didn't know what led to that. Instead, they were waiting for anything to set off mating.

After an hour, both took a break.

Alma sighed. "I feel like some Pokémon stalker."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "A great portion of our careers involves observing Pokémon."

"Yes, but this feels dirty. We never had to try to catch Pokémon screwing each other."

"I know…"

There was some movement near their location. Alma and Charlie stayed still. The bush they were hiding in should've hid them from most Pokémon. The rustling seemed to be from a Pokémon moving away from them though. They slowly exhaled.

Before they could focus back on the Zigzagoon and Linoone, a Vigoroth landed in front of them and another behind them. The two researchers were unsure what to do: neither one had Pokémon.

Charlie tried to stand up. The Vigoroth in front of them pushed him back while the second bent down forward. Charlie ended up tripping over him, falling outside and away from their hiding spot. With him out of the way, the two Vigoroth jumped at Alma. Instead of attacking, they grabbed her and started to take her away.

Charlie had jumped up and tried to tackle the smaller Vigoroth. However, it quickly smacked him on his head. Charlie could faintly hear Alma scream as the world around him dimmed into darkness.

* * *

Alma squirmed against the hold of her captors. She even bit one and kicked the other. That only earned her a strike against her head. She was barely conscious as they took her towards a secluded area. The trees were thicker and closer than normal. The area was a bit bigger than their camping site. There were bushes and a lot of large leaves on them.

When the two Vigoroth landed in the middle, several Vigoroth and Slaking rose out of the bushes. The females were holding onto baby Slakoth.

The two Vigoroth that brought her were yelling towards the Slaking. A certain Slaking seemed to be bigger than the rest. Alma deduced that he was probably the alpha male. She realized she was right when the rest stepped to the side to let him walk towards her. He paused a few inches away from her. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Alma didn't breathe for several seconds. She waited nervously to find out what the Slaking would do to her. She gasped when he suddenly opened his eyes. He grabbed her from the back of her shirt and tossed her to a smaller Slaking. The Slaking held her over the ground while two Vigoroth grabbed several meters of vine and tied her up. They placed her near the base of one of the trees.

Female Pokémon were around her while the males went to the opposite side. They began to dance. To Alma, it seemed like they were intoxicated. One by one, they'd grab a female and rub their paws on each other's back.

Alma tried to see if she could get the vines off her. They had wrapped several layers of the vines around her. She didn't even know Pokémon knew how to tie knots. While squirming, Alma recognized the outermost layer of her restraints: Witch Vein, a poisonous plant. She was unaware if the Vigoroth had used that last bit on purpose or had accidentally put her life in danger. She knew that exposure to the plant was harmful to humans but not necessarily to Pokémon. The plant was several times worse than poison ivy but was only toxic if the top layer of the plant was rubbed away. Either between her squirming or when the Vigoroth tied her up, the top layer had been broken off. The color from her face receded. She really hoped Charlie could save her. They didn't have medicine for accidental exposure.

A female Slaking noticed her distress. She smelled her and recognized her concerns. Immediately, she ripped the knot behind her and carefully pulled off the vines. The other Pokémon were screaming in shock and anger. She must have explained what was wrong since the alpha male smacked the Vigoroth who tied her up.

Once she was free, the females offered her fruit. All of it was safe for human consumption. Alma felt her stomach grumble. She didn't really have a choice. She was hungry anyway.

* * *

Charlie had rushed back to their camping site for supplies. He knew the Vigoroth probably took her to their pack. He knew he couldn't take on even one of them. That's why he was going to force them to flee momentarily.

After he found his supplies, he checked his Pokégear. Both Alma and Charlie had a tracking chip inserted into their Pokégear that worked similar to how Trainers can track Pokémon with their Pokédex. Within seconds, he had Alma's position. He started running towards her location.

Unfortunately, Charlie wasn't used to a lot of running. He had to stop almost a quarter of a mile away from Alma's location. He was out of breath. His pace shifted from running to walking. In his mind, he began to run through his plan again. As he waited for his heartbeat to return to normal, he hoped Alma was alright.

* * *

Alma couldn't relax. She had been tied up again. All she could do was watch the pack. Every other Pokémon besides two guarding Vigoroth were asleep. She wondered how advanced Pokémon societies really were. She knew some wild packs used tools but she was surprised by their ability to tie knots and automatically recognize a plant that is harmful to humans. She knew that the certain plant grew frequently around Pokémon worldwide. Rarely, were they aware of its toxicity towards humans. Shock filled her, followed by confusion. Weren't they the only humans the Pokémon have come in contact with?

There was a rustle of leaves far off to the side. Both of the Vigoroth picked up on it. They strained their senses. One of them stepped out of the pack's area and went to check out the sound. He quickly ran back, howling as if he was in pain. A green gas was emitting from his chest. Several pack members woke up.

Alarmed, Alma heard something land a few feet from her. It had been a green, round object. It burst open when it collided with the ground, releasing fumes. The remaining pack members were woken up. They all hurried to run away from their site. Alma grinned. Charlie had used one of their homemade Pokémon Repel Bombs.

At the moment that the last pack member left, Charlie appeared from behind her. He checked her vines. Using his knife, he cut her free. She quickly hugged him before scanning the area.

"Did they do anything to you?" Charlie asked.

Alma shook her head. "They didn't really do anything. They tied me up but messed up by putting Witch Vein as well as vine."

Charlie cringed. "That is nasty stuff! Were you exposed to it?"

"Thankfully, I was not. Actually one of the females recognized it and took it off me. Then they fed me. After awhile, they tied me up again but were careful."

Charlie sighed in relief. "Well I'm glad you're okay. Check yourself when we get back anyway. It's good to make sure. Right now, let's get away before this thing stops repelling them."

Alma nodded. She followed Charlie through the forest area. They could hear the Vigoroth and Slaking howling in the distance. Even if they realized Alma's disappearance, Charlie was sure they wouldn't follow them.

It only took twenty minutes for them to get back to their camp. They made sure to spray more repellant on their site and even around the lake.

It was rather dark but Alma wanted to bathe. Charlie kept watch though. He felt responsible for her capture.

Alma was just glad she was with Charlie again.


	7. Starting Randomly

Chapter 7: Starting Randomly

It was the morning after Alma had been kidnapped and saved. Charlie and Alma hadn't gotten much rest but decided to resume their research. They decided to study Skitty, which were found away from the thick forest area.

Charlie had planned ahead by keeping a bottle of Repel in his backpack. At the moment, he was trying to focus on the Skitty while remaining cautious of their surroundings. Like last time, Charlie had the camera and Alma had the camcorder.

Alma sighed. "I hope we can actually record something noteworthy today."

Charlie nodded. He was skeptical though.

Fortunately, the Skitty became active after half an hour. Several female Skitty were meowing loudly. They tried rubbing against the male Skitty, particularly against their genitals. At first, they ignored the advances. It didn't take long for their lust to take over, noticeable by their unsheathed members. Several of the male Skitty began to mount the females.

Charlie and Alma decided to start taking pictures and record. Charlie and Alma mentally recorded the appearance of the male's genitalia: it was thicker near the base, almost pointy at the tip; in addition, there were barbs around the base. They noticed that the females didn't stand up; instead, they were lying down with their rears elevated. This action must have made it easier for the males. They also noticed that the males kept rubbing their noses on the back of the females' necks. They figured it must have been an action to reduce the possibility of struggle by acting sensual.

It wasn't until a Delcatty decided to join in that they realized why the Skitty kept rubbing. Unlike the Skitty, the Delcatty wasn't hesitant to mating. He pounced on the smallest Skitty and mounted her. Charlie took notice of his slightly longer and thicker penis. They were surprised when the Delcatty bit down on the neck of the Skitty. The Skitty seemed to be in some pain from being bitten and violated by a bigger Pokémon.

The Pokémon weren't made for endurance. In less than a minute, the males climaxed. When they pulled away to withdraw from the females, the females yelped. There were a few drops on the penises of the males. Alma cringed. "I'm guessing their sex is painful."

Charlie gulped. "It probably is."

After the mating, the females were aggressive towards the males. A few of the males seemed to want to go again. The females would chase them away though. The smallest Skitty had walked towards a green bush.

Alma started to get up. She paused her camcorder. "Should we go or keep recording?"

Charlie shrugged. "Maybe we should see how often they can mate at once? No more than an hour though. My front hurts from lying in the grass."

Alma sighed. "I'm not sure they would. The female Skitty seem more interested in grooming."

"Well…maybe they'll change behavior."

It took about an hour for the Skitty to act the way Charlie had hoped. The females sought out the Skitty. However, the smallest Skitty hid in the nearby bush. She was bleeding. The male Delcatty kept searching for her. He sniffed the air, finding her scent.

Alma acted instinctively and moved towards the Skitty, leaving her camcorder next to Charlie. She offered her arms to the Skitty who quickly jumped into her arms, obviously thankful for the sudden aid. The Delcatty took a few steps towards Alma. When Charlie stood up as well, he quickly lost interest and walked away.

Charlie brought the equipment over to Alma. "Is she badly hurt?"

Alma sighed. "I'm not sure. She's bleeding from her vagina. I don't think she should have been forced into mating with a larger Pokémon. They aren't like humans. We at least have foreplay to prepare ourselves. Ramming into her was rather cruel. Should we take her back to the camp?"

Charlie nodded. "It'd be better not to risk her health. I'm gonna tie the camcorder to one of the trees and cover it with branches and leaves. Hopefully Skitty don't go into heat continuously."

Once Charlie had the camcorder set up, Alma and he walked back to their camp. Alma kept holding the Skitty dearly. The poor Pokémon kept trembling. Alma knew they had some Max Potions and even a Moon Stone for observation. She wondered if she should use it. It would definitely help the Skitty avoid similar injuries.

"Hey, Charlie, do you mind if I use one of the Moon Stones on Skitty?"

Charlie shrugged. "It's up to you. However, ask Skitty when she's feeling better. She should have a say in that matter."

"Would she understand me though? She looks barely old enough to mate. We're supposed to be the only humans they've seen, remember?"

"Well…they've probably seen a Moon Stone before. There was a Delcatty, remember? Just offer it to her. If she takes it, then she gave consent."

Alma nodded. "I'll do that then."

* * *

The female Skitty had fainted in Alma's arms about halfway to the camp. Alma ran from there to the camp. She wasted no time in using the Max Potion on the Skitty. She noticed she had a fever. Alma quickly instructed Charlie to get a towel and dip it in water. Charlie did as she commanded and gave her the wet towel. Alma draped the cloth over Skitty's forehead.

"Is there anything we should do about her lower regions?" Charlie asked.

Alma frowned. "Well can you get me a few paper towels and some water? I'll try cleaning the exposed area."

Charlie wasted no time in getting her what she wanted. Alma tried her best to clean the small Pokémon. She was unsure of what Skitty would need. She would have to check for swelling and possibly pus and-

"She'll be alright." Charlie placed his hand on her shoulder. "She seems to have recovered from the fever."

Alma checked Skitty's forehead. "You're right. How did you know without checking her forehead?"

Charlie shrugged. "She seemed to be in less pain. She almost looks tranquil."

Alma glanced at her. "You're right again. Well, I'll wait for her to wake up, okay?"

Charlie wrapped his arms around her. "You slept less than I did last night. I'll watch her for you. Go rest for a bit."

Alma frowned. She didn't want to leave the Skitty alone. She knew that she needed some sleep though. "Alright, but wake me up if anything happens."

Charlie nodded. "I will."

Alma went to her tent. She came back with a sleeping bag. "I'm sleeping in this tent though."

Charlie knew there was no point in arguing with her. He was sure that she wouldn't sleep otherwise. While she tried to rest, he could record their findings. His makeshift seat was next to Skitty, who had been placed on a few towels and a pillow. He could type while watching her.

Alma kept opening her eyes every few minutes. She kept checking on Skitty. Seeing Charlie watching her relieved her concern. Still, it took her awhile to rest at all.

When she finally awoke hours later, she saw Charlie resting the Skitty on his lap while he worked on his Elgyemware laptop. The small, pink feline Pokémon was purring.

Charlie noticed that she was awake. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Alma got up and stretched her limbs. "I feel better. I'm not as tired. How is she?"

Charlie chuckled. "She was rather frightened to wake up here at first. Then, she was content with my company. She even fell asleep on my lap for a bit. Can you get some berries? We should feed her."

Alma nodded. She reached for one of their bags with food. Grabbing a handful of berries and a plate, she walked towards Skitty and Charlie. "Here you go."

Skitty didn't seem excited or frightened by Alma's presence. Instead, she was rather indifferent. She looked at the food, jumped on the table for a closer look, and was filled with delight. She ate all the berries on the plate. When she finished, she jumped back onto Charlie's lap.

Alma giggled. "I'm guessing she likes you."

Charlie nodded. "When she woke up I tried explaining to her that you helped. I think she understood a bit. She seemed to get over the ordeal rather quickly." He gently grabbed Skitty and rested her on his arms like a baby. "I wasn't able to check her. Does it look away?" He tilted her rear upward.

Alma studied Skitty's tiny lower region. There was no inflammation, no pus, and no blood. She would probably be okay. "Should we keep her here for awhile?"

Charlie tilted his head to the side. "Did you forget about the Moon Stone?"

Alma flinched. "Oops! I actually did." She went back to their bags and searched for the evolutionary stone. When she brought it to Skitty, the Pokémon was hesitant around Alma. Alma decided to place it on the table. Skitty sniffed the stone. She turned back to Charlie. He just smiled. He gave her a slight nod.

They were both surprised when Skitty nodded back. She turned back to the stone and touched it with her nose. Instantly, light surrounded the feline Pokémon as she morphed into a different creature. Her small body began to grow. She became slimmer with longer legs. Her tail's end shrunk but the whole tail was longer. Her head changed shape. Her skin lost its pinkness and gained purple color in the fur on her ears, around her neck like a scarf, and on her tail's end. She was now a Delcatty.

Charlie didn't waste time in asking. "Do you want to go back to your friends?"

Alma opened her mouth in shock. "Charlie! Isn't it too soon?"

He just shrugged. They both looked at Delcatty for an answer. The evolved Pokémon nodded.

"Well I guess we'll be taking her back."

Alma sighed. "Okay then."

* * *

Charlie and Alma had returned the content Delcatty back to where the others of her kind and her previous form were. They were a bit shocked to see her but glad she was back.

Alma frowned. She had somewhat wanted to keep the feline Pokémon. They didn't really have time to raise a Pokémon though. It was worse since it was their mating season.

While she contemplated things, Charlie grabbed the concealed equipment. "Should we head back?"

Alma nodded. She kept an even pace with Charlie.

Charlie was checking the camcorder for any damage. He didn't notice his partner's mood. By the time he checked on her, she had concealed the emotion.

Alma smiled. "So what's next?"

Charlie shrugged. "I'll store the video footage onto the laptop. That might take a few minutes. It's probably low on battery though. My laptop's solar battery has enough charge for about fifteen hours. I'll charge our equipment for now."

"So we wait until later?"

Charlie nodded. "Let's see if we can observe some nocturnal Pokémon tonight."

"I'll take a bath in the lake then."

* * *

Alma and Charlie had decided to rest while their equipment charged. It helped to have a solar powered generator. It wasn't large but it helped enough.

Alma was the only one asleep though. After her bath, she had dried her body and jumped into her sleeping bag. She didn't even bother to put on clothes. It was understandable though. It was warm.

Charlie had moved his sleeping bag to the big tent as well. He had tried to close his eyes but couldn't. Every time he closed them, he pictured his wife. Moments of silence usually hit him the worst. His mind was used to having something to focus on. Right now, there wasn't anything. He had pondered extensively on their research. He had planned out the rest of their day. There wasn't anything to think about.

The thoughts of his dear Candice plagued him for hours.

* * *

Alma woke up an hour after the sunset. There was quite a bit of light from the moon so they wouldn't be completely lost in the dark. She turned towards Charlie. He seemed to be asleep.

Charlie's laptop beeped. Their equipment was fully charged. Alma was surprised when Charlie got up and disconnected them.

"You were awake?" Alma asked.

Charlie lied. "I woke up a few minutes ago."

Alma rested on her back. "So what section should we start with?"

"How about the area opposite from where we saw the Zigzagoon? It is a lot less thick in trees and has more areas for Pokémon to collect."

Alma smiled. "Alright, I'll get ready."

While Alma dressed, Charlie readied their backpacks. Carrying repellant was a must. There wasn't much else to carry besides their filming equipment. Alma and Charlie usually ate a little before their observations and had a full meal afterward.

When Alma finished dressing, Charlie tossed her the lighter backpack. They both went to their food bags and grabbed a bit to eat.

"What Pokémon do you think we might find?" Alma asked.

Charlie shrugged. "Maybe we'll find some Dark Types or Bug Types. Either way, I put Repel in both our backpacks and a knife. I'd rather it didn't come to that but you never know. We're outsiders here."

Alma nodded. "We are."

* * *

It took several hours for anything noteworthy to occur. In the passing hours, Alma and Charlie had chosen a hiding spot. They had watched several Pokémon: Spinarak and Ariados, Zubat and Golbat, Murkrow, Duskull, Poochyena, Stunky, Purrloin, Shuppet, and Umbreon. None of them seemed interested in mating.

Alma had wanted to give up and move to a different area. Suddenly though, Umbreon gathered in front of them. The tiny black Pokémon were walking amidst each other. Their yellow rings began to glow brightly. They started to approach each other.

Charlie and Alma couldn't immediately distinguish the males from the females. However, it was made apparent when some of the Umbreon tried mounting a few of the other Umbreon. The initial attempt was not out of sexual intent. Instead, they only wanted to check if the female was alright with their presence. If there wasn't a negative reaction, the male Umbreon would nuzzle the female with their noses. It must have been a method of courting.

After the initial show of affection, the partners would move away from the other couples. They would find a secluded area to mate. It seemed rather sweet.

Then it became horrifying.

Although most of the Umbreon had mates, there were a few males who did not. They began to snarl at a couple, choosing a target at random. The male would pounce on the couple, tackling the male and biting them on the neck. If the original partner didn't think he could beat the opposing male, the Umbreon would give up his partner. The aggressive male would then mount the female, who would be caught in surprise, and violate her right in front of the defeated male. It was more than a display of dominance. It was rather cruel. The aggressive males were violent with the stolen females.

That wasn't the worst part.

After about thirty minutes of their mating, some of the victorious males would dismount the female and force the defeated males to raise their rear. The weaker males could be heard crying in pain from probably the other side of the forest. The suffering increased when the remaining males, the ones who couldn't steal a partner, would pounce on the females that were momentarily left alone or chose an already beaten and violated male.

Alma and Charlie were in shock over what they were seeing. The females who had been initially courted by a strong male were the lucky ones. Their mating was peaceful. They tried focusing on their own mating rather than listen to the snarls and cries of their kind.

After what seemed like hours, the aggressive males stopped and left towards a small lake. The violated males and exhausted females would just lie down in a small puddle of seed or blood. The couples who weren't violent with each other had finished mating as well. They would bring berries to the remaining Umbreon. It was probably the only mercy they had received since the mating session started.

Alma couldn't stand what they saw. She wanted to act but her legs wouldn't work. She wanted to stand up and help them or at least yell at the aggressive males for what they did. She couldn't find the strength. Her attention was elsewhere when a returning male approached her. He must have finished drinking water. He seemed ready for another mate. Without warning, he tackled Alma, knocking her on her back. He then tried to hump her through her clothes. Charlie was the only one who reacted. He sprayed the Umbreon in the face with the Repel. The Umbreon ran away, rubbing his face on the grass to remove the spray.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked.

Alma nodded. She stood up. "We should go. I can't take another second of this."

Charlie sighed. "It's rather horrible. I think the males are returning from the lake to start again. It's not something I'd want to see either."

Alma wished she could deter the aggressive males, at least for a bit. Charlie answered her wish by throwing one of their Pokémon Repel Bombs in the direction of the returning males. They immediately reacted to the pungent smell. They ran away.

"I was thinking of doing that."

"Great minds think alike." Charlie told her.

* * *

Unlike with the Skitty, there were too many Pokémon that needed help. After a brief attempt to aid them, the Umbreon growled at Charlie and Alma. The duo just left them alone.

Back at the camp, Alma had thrown her backpack on the floor and sat down on the grass. She hugged her knees. Tears began to flow down her cheeks.

Charlie didn't know how to console her. He gave her a few minutes, using the time to put away the equipment. Once he finished, he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Alma's shoulders.

"Is it going to be like this all year long?" Alma asked.

Charlie didn't have an answer to her question.

"I thought maybe the Delcatty situation was going to be an isolated incident. It repeated greatly with the Umbreon. The Vigoroth and Slaking were the only ones who were peaceful entirely. Vigoroth are known to be too energetic and sometimes aggressive. That didn't stop them from being nice to each other. The Skitty and the Umbreon…they aren't supposed to be cruel to their own kind. I understand if they are aggressive with us. We aren't their kind. It's just…so messed up."

Charlie wrapped one of his arms around her. "I can't tell you that it won't happen again. Some Pokémon are just violent. It's in their nature. Dark Types are known for being violent or deceitful. Even in humans, guys who are aggressive tend to become violent. What do you think would happen when violent Pokémon compete during mating? I know that doesn't ease your mind. I wish I could help. I don't believe it'll be like this for all of the Pokémon though."

"I really hope not." Alma muttered.

* * *

_I apologize for the long interval between Chapter 5 and Chapter 6 (two months?). I'll be writing the next chapter in a few days. It'll be the last chapter this week but I'll be trying to do three chapters every week. I'm pretty sure I can keep that up. I have several chapters planned out.  
Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the story. This chapter was a bit darker than I expected. The next two will be a lot less dark. As always, review if you have any comments or even complaints.  
Oh and the Pokemonxhuman scenes will start soon. Be prepared. _


	8. It's Easy…Too Easy

Chapter 8: It's Easy…Too Easy

The following day, Alma and Charlie went through their daily tasks in silence. They were still shocked by yesterday. Baths were taken at the same time with no interaction between the two. Their breakfast was eaten in silence. The preparation of their Repel was the only time they interacted with each other since it involved two people to make.

"I want to sit it out today." Alma stated suddenly. The two of them were at the main tent, sitting at the table.

Charlie frowned. "Are you sure?"

Alma nodded.

Charlie sighed. "Well I hope you feel better. I'll go back to where we were yesterday. It might have different Pokémon during the day."

Alma didn't even acknowledge him. Charlie grabbed his backpack and a bottle of Repel. Then he left.

Almost twenty minutes went by without Alma doing anything. She kept staring off into space. There was a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. It was starting to get warm though. It didn't help that one hand was on the table and the other kept rubbing her clit through her shorts. The front of her shorts, around her going, was all moist. She didn't know why but it had started randomly last night. It had happened again the moment Charlie left.

Alma unbuckled her shorts and took off her white T-shirt. Her sleeping bag was back in her tent. She decided to lie down on the grass. Her right hand went past her navel, bumping into the fabric of her green panties. She grabbed the softer material and slowly pulled it up. A moan escaped her lips as her panties dug into her labia. The material was collecting between her lips. She pulled harder. The material was drenched even more in her juices. She let go of the material.

There wasn't a reason why to hide her body. She knew that Charlie would be gone for several hours. Her black shorts and green undergarment were discarded and placed to the side. The blades of grass poked at her exposed butt. She felt one specific blade of grass resting against her pussy. It should have barely tickled. Instead, she climaxed.

Some of her blond curls fell over her face. It partly hid the embarrassment on her expression. It wasn't like her to finish quickly. She sighed in disappointment. She wasn't going to stop yet though. Charlie would take a few hours.

Her left hand unbuckled her bra, relieving her perky breasts from the darn contraption. She didn't know why she bothered wearing them anymore. It was only Charlie and her.

Alma shook her head. She refocused on what she was doing. She fondled her breasts with both hands. There was no rush so she tried rubbing them as slowly as possible. Her tongue instinctively licked her lips. It was something she'd do when a guy watched her fondle herself. It turned her on, even if it was only her. Her small, pink nipples were already hard. She gave one of them a slight squeeze. She put a bit more pressure. Her breath was lost in her chest.

She continued with fondling herself with her left hand. Her right hand went to her exposed lips. She pressed gently against her opening, parting her lips. There was so much juice coming out. Her middle and ring finger slipped easily into her. She thrust her hips upward, her ass momentarily leaving the floor. It was wet inside her but still tight. Her vaginal walls pressed against her fingers. An expert with her body, Alma knew the right places to caress and rub. It took her only a few seconds to find her G-spot. She loved that area. Her moans were stifled but louder now. She loved it.

Her fingers withdrew from her for a moment. She brought her fingers into her mouth, sucking on them hungrily. The taste of pussy drove her crazy. It was mostly sweet with a hint of sour. It was the right mixture. She used her other hand to explore her wet walls. Simultaneously sucking on her fingers and fingering her tight pussy made Alma a very pleased girl.

It didn't take long for her to have another orgasm. The second felt several times better than the premature first. She felt lightheaded and hot. Her fingers rubbed her G-spot with fervor. She had tried not to let out her moans at full volume. She could no longer help herself. A blush spread through her cheeks, her neck, and her chest. Her body felt like all the eyes in the forest were on her. It only excited her. She wasn't going to stop.

* * *

Charlie had reached the area where the Umbreon had mated. During the day, different Pokémon inhabited the area. At the moment, there were Spinda spinning around. There were around twenty Spinda, all with different markings. The red and beige Pokémon acted the way he had expected.

Charlie didn't know if they were going to mate or not. He was going to observe anyway. They were actually the first Pokémon he had seen since the camp. He didn't really mind. Charlie was fond of Spinda.

The Spinda didn't seem very interested in each other. Of course, that was only a display. After spinning in what seemed to be irregular paths, the Spinda returned to where they had originally been. Charlie realized that they were courting each other by dancing. After the dance, the Spinda grabbed each other's hands. Altogether, they made a big circle. After several full rotations, they broke up into pairs and moved away from their center location. Charlie's heart sank when there was one Spinda without a partner. Instead of becoming violent, he began to spin in the same spot. One couple returned and joined hands with the single Spinda.

Once everyone was teamed up, the Spinda began what seemed to be a slow dance. The pairs would hold each other, gracefully moving across the clearing. It was amazing to see Pokémon, who always seemed ready to lose their balance, acting so coordinated. The cutest couple was the one with three members. Two Spinda held one Spinda in between them.

The finale involved lifting the female up into the air, a deduction made by seeing the genitals of the closer Spinda. Accidentally, Charlie stood up from his hiding spot and applauded them. It took him a few seconds to realize that his reaction would probably scare him away. Strangely enough, the Spinda did not acting negatively to his presence. They all bowed towards him, actors of their private show.

The group with three, which turned out to be two males and one female, approached him. The female tugged at his sleeve. He reluctantly obeyed. They led him, with his equipment, a few feet closer to the rest. They seemed to instruct him to take a seat. Charlie obeyed, placing the camcorder next to him. The female shook her head at his action. She grabbed the camcorder and handed it to Charlie.

The color drained from his face. They _wanted_ him to record. That wasn't the worst part: they _knew_ that he was recording. Working through shock, he kept the camcorder aimed at the Spinda.

The couples were spaced out approximately two feet from each other. The Spinda took turns at performing oral sex to their partner. Some of the receiving Spinda stood or sat down while the partner satisfied them. The one couple with three worked in unison. First, the female would lie on her back. One of the males sat down and ate her out. The other male sat in front of her face. The female gave him what was probably an amazing blowjob. The male's eyes were shining with glee. Once both the female and the standing male climaxed, they switched. The male that gave oral would lie on his back. The other male would sit on his face while the female repeated fellatio. After both finished, the first male to receive fellatio would get his chance to taste the female.

Charlie was surprised that the Spinda were alright with homosexuality. He then noticed that not all of the couples were male-female. Some were male-male and some were female-female. He wasn't aware of such couples existing among Pokémon societies. However, he wondered if the actions were just part of them wanting to mate with whatever partner was available or if it was acceptable behavior.

Focusing back on the couple with three Spinda, Charlie noticed that one male had his face between the female's thighs. The other male was gently thrusting into the male's hindquarters. Once the Spinda ejaculated into the Spinda with female sex juice sprayed on his face, they switched to both penetrating the female. The act justified that the Spinda were comfortable with heterosexual and homosexual acts of mating; in addition, they practiced anal sex!

* * *

Alma finished watching the recording of the Spinda. "Well I don't know what to say."

Charlie sighed. He was pacing around the tent. "I'm starting to think there's something off about the island. These Pokémon should freak out at our presence."

"Didn't Elm say that Pokémon are more comfortable around us?"

"Alma, they _know_ about the camcorder."

Alma frowned. "Maybe they noticed us before. I mean the Skitty probably noticed us. I know they didn't move the camcorder but they could've noticed it. The Umbreon may have seen it too. I know it's improbable, but maybe the Pokémon here are all connected. This whole island could be one big Pokémon society."

Charlie shook his head. "That would be possible if the Vigoroth had contacted other Pokémon. They kidnapped you. It wouldn't be difficult for a bigger group of Pokémon to take you back. You said the Vigoroth knew how to tie things. I don't think Pokémon learn that themselves. I don't think they learned it from other Pokémon."

"Wait, so you think there were other humans here before? Elm told us that the-"

"I know what Elm said. You thought of the same thing, didn't you?"

Alma lowered her head. "I did. I don't know. We haven't found _any_ proof that there was a human presence here. It's possible the Pokémon here met humans first. What if…the Pokémon aren't indigenous to the island?"

Charlie stopped pacing. "What do you mean?"

Alma hesitated. "You know how some species are introduced to other areas? There were the Makuhita in Cerulean Cave, the Numel in the Ilex Forest and many others who are foreign."

"We're talking about a whole island though. It would take a lot of work to populate this island."

Alma shrugged. "It might explain why we haven't found human tools or anything. The Pokémon were probably just brought here. They could have been dropped off like we were."

Charlie sat down on one of the rocks they used as seats. "Maybe you're right. What does that mean to us though?"

Before Alma could think of a possible answer, the researchers heard branches being stepped on.

Charlie immediately reached for some Repel and his pocketknife. Alma had reached for their only flare gun.

They heard several Pokémon walking towards their camp. The flap to their tent was closed so they couldn't see the attackers or how many there were. Once they heard growls, they narrowed down the list.

Alma gulped nervously. "You recognize them as well, don't you?"

Charlie nodded. Fear gripped his heart. "They sound hungry."

Houndoom, one of the few Pokémon immune to their homemade Repel, were known to be very aggressive. It wasn't rare for a pack of Houndoom to hunt other Pokémon or even humans. There were probably more than twenty in their pack.

Charlie and Alma didn't have much of a plan. The Repel was useless and actually dangerous if the Houndoom burnt it: a drawback of the Repel was the immediate release of poisonous smoke when burned. It could severely harm Charlie and Alma. It would've helped if the duo had Pokémon. They were regretting their lack of Pokémon partners extremely.

"Good boy?" Alma whispered.

There were a few more growls. They crept closer.

"Would the flare gun scare them?" Charlie asked.

Alma whispered angrily. "Are you crazy? They're Fire Types! It won't do much. They can probably emit fire as bright as the flare shot."

Charlie held the pocketknife tightly in his hand. "The flap of the tent is in the direction of them. I'm going to run out and face them. They won't expect that." He tossed to her a second knife that had the blade safely shielded by the metal covering. "When I run out, cut a hole in the net and run towards where the Vigoroth took you. It'll be safer for you to be caught by them than by the Houndoom."

Alma shook her head. "I'm not leaving you."

"This isn't the time to argue. Do it. I'll be fine."

Alma stood her ground. "I won't leave."

* * *

The Houndoom didn't surround the tent. They actually wanted to see their prey attempt to flee. They knew it was pointless. They would catch up. If the prey even managed to escape the first group, the second group on the other side would ambush them.

One of the Houndoom picked up a scent. It didn't belong to the two in the tent. It was the same species though and female. He wasn't on the front but rather near the rear. He motioned to his comrade next to him. She was his superior so he would need permission to investigate.

The female Houndoom knew, like the rest of the Houndoom pack, that the prey would be theirs. She gave him permission.

The male Houndoom left the group and inched towards a few trees. None of the leaves were rustling but he knew someone was in there. He growled.

"Bad boy," said the woman. "Gengar, use Shadow Ball."

The dark purple, dual type Pokémon grinned. He charged a Shadow Ball between his hands. It flew towards the Houndoom, knocking him back.

The Houndoom whined but stood back up. He was surprised to see the Gengar floating in front of him. He was about to attack when Gengar's hands began to move in a strange, rhythmic pattern. Their movement seemed to blur. Houndoom began to have trouble focusing. He was asleep after a few more seconds.

By this time, all of the Houndoom were looking towards Gengar. The woman jumped out of the tree and joined Gengar. "Put them all to sleep, Gengar."

Gengar obeyed his master. He floated higher up. He was above all of the Houndoom. His hands began to sway again. The Houndoom were confused at his actions. His face became distorted in their eyes. It was too late for them to react. One by one, the Houndoom fell asleep. That wasn't the end though. Gengar followed up with Nightmare. All of the Houndoom began to whine and squirm in their sleep. It didn't take long for them to wake up. Their immediate reaction was to run back to where they lived.

The woman released a second Pokémon. The Pokémon was purple as well with two pairs of wings. Although he had menacing eyes and constantly bared his teeth, Crobat loved his master. "Crobat, you should help Gengar with the second group. They'll be hiding in the bushes. They're expecting their kind."

Crobat nodded. Gengar and he raced off towards the second group.

"You can come out now." The woman told the researchers.

Charlie and Alma slowly appeared from the tent. They were shocked to see a woman standing a few meters away. She had light brown, wavy hair that reached a few inches below her neck. There were a few bangs that hid her forehead but her purple glasses were visible. She had fair skin with a small hint of a tan, but it was noticeable that she stayed indoors quite often. She was wearing a green spaghetti strap top, loose-fitting, blue jeans and black sneakers. Even from the distance, her bosom was very conspicuous. It was surprising that her breasts did not escape her top, especially with her not wearing a bra.

Amber chuckled. "Are you guys just going to keep staring?"

* * *

Stephen was talking to one of the men who had invested in his group; he was responsible for almost a quarter of the funding Stephen's group had received. Stephen wanted to ask him questions regarding Charlie. He had hoped to find one of Charlie's current investors so he could tarnish his validity and revoke the funding on whatever project he took. So far, he was making little progress in sabotaging Charlie.

He cleared his throat. "So you have no idea where Charlie Wallace is?"

The man shook his head. "I have no clue. I wish I did. I would have loved to endorse the man. He shows promise."

Stephen smiled politely. Inside, he was filled with disgust. "Well if you do hear from him or about him from anyone, please contact me. Thank you for your time." He shook hands with the investor before leaving his office.

Once Stephen got outside, he reached into his blazer and took out a cigarette. His brother, John lit it for him. "Did he know anything?"

Stephen shook his head. "That's the fifteenth investor we've talked to. No one has heard from him."

Kyle James and his brother Theodore were in the back seat of their jeep. "It would help if you didn't force him to do something extreme." Kyle told him with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Stephen ignored him. Since Charlie had made the bet with him, Kyle had treated him differently. Their group probably wouldn't last for long if things weren't settled. There wasn't anything that would help besides finding Charlie and possibly calling off the bet. He didn't really want to. His disdain towards Charlie was greater than his desire to remain as a group with the James Brothers, both who actually missed Charlie.

"Why don't we ask the professors?" John asked.

Stephen rolled his eyes at his brother. He may be older and taller, but he wasn't very bright in some areas. He really was a blond.

Kyle actually liked the idea. "Why haven't we?"

Stephen knew the answer why he hadn't suggested it. The professors didn't like him much and would definitely not talk to him. Being strong supporters of Charlie and Alma, they were irritated by his mere presence. "Aren't we busy?" Stephen didn't want to talk to them.

Kyle checked through his phone. "Well I'm not. I've already turned in my section over the child development on Leslie and my solo project on genetic stability for Eevee through elimination of inbreeding. You guys have your current and next project to worry about. I'm supposed to go see Professor Elm in a few days anyway. I'll ask him first."

* * *

Charlie and Alma still hadn't asked Amber anything. They had thanked her for saving them and were offering her some of their food. She was enjoying some of the soup they had saved for when they were out of berries and fruit.

Amber paused from eating. "I know you two are dying to ask. So…" She whistled. Her Gengar and Crobat flew into the tent. She returned them to their Pokéballs. "…ask away."

Alma started. "How did you get here?"

Amber laughed. "You're starting with that?" Amber's face became blank. "Well I have no real idea actually. One day I'm on some resort and the next…I wake up in a pile of leaves. I must have gotten really wasted."

Charlie tilted his head. "What resort was it? Is it even near here?"

Amber shook her head. "Well I don't think it is. I had signal there. Here, there is no signal. My Pokégear has been dead for months."

"How long have you been here?" Alma asked.

Amber shrugged. "I can't remember the days before I woke up. My Pokémon told me I was in a coma for a few days though. They don't know how many. It's been about…three months since I woke up, exactly ninety-five days today."

Both Alma and Charlie were shocked. "We were told we would be the only humans on the island."

"The three of us are the only ones here. Wait- no, there is another person. I haven't seen her in weeks though. I'm not sure she survived."

Alma frowned. "How did you survive?"

Amber chuckled. "I'm well-read in Pokémon. I was supposed to be a librarian but I used to do a lot of research over Pokémon behavior back in my teen years. After a few days on the island, you learn how to adapt." She pointed towards their tent. "All of this doesn't help you adapt. I'm guessing you're researches or scientists but you're going to be attracting Pokémon all the time. It doesn't help that there's three- maybe four- of us and thousands of them. You should become allies with several of the local tribes."

Charlie's curiosity peaked. "What tribes?"

Amber shook her head. "You guys haven't seen how the Pokémon societies are constructed here? The different species aren't just packs; there are different societies here. Some are small and involve two or three species. The largest three are the major powers here. One of the societies wants to control the island and dictate what the rest of the Pokémon do. The Houndoom are in allegiance with them. I have a strong alliance with the human-friendly side. I regularly help them with simple tasks that we take for granted. I already taught several groups how to plan attacks, what love means, how to make certain medicines and remedies, how to tie rope, and how-"

Alma gasped. "So you're the one who taught the Vigoroth to tie vines!"

Amber rolled her eyes. "_That's_ what matters the most, isn't it? I was also the one who suggested that they pick you two up. Unfortunately, they sent males only."

"Why did that matter? And why did you send them to pick us up?" Alma asked.

Amber closed her eyes. "If you can't comprehend why it isn't wise to send two males to pick you guys up, then you might not be much help to me. Well I saved you two. I already risked a possible revolt against my side by aiding you. I hope you guys don't get yourselves killed. I've got things to do. Goodbye, you two."

Charlie stood up as Amber got up to leave. "Wait! We could really use your help."

Amber smiled. "Last time I offered to help someone human, I almost got killed three times. I stay with Pokémon now, not humans."

Amber walked away, leaving Charlie and Alma with many more questions.

* * *

_Music really does affect what I write. Next chapter will have to wait until next week. For now, Pokémon Resort! Hope you guys like this story. I'll be updating this about three chapters per week unless impossible. As always, reviews! _


	9. You Don't Want to Know

Chapter 9: You Don't Want to Know

Charlie and Alma were sitting on top of a tree. The tree was over fifty feet tall, giving them a good overview of the surrounding grassland. There were a few other trees around the area but theirs had been closer to the pack of Nidoking, Nidoqueen and their smaller forms. It was large for a pack. Neither researcher had seen so many Pokémon together before on the island. They made sure not to make much commotion in the tree: they had no clue if the Pokémon would be violent.

"Do you think they'll mate?" Alma asked Charlie.

Charlie shrugged. "They've been mostly eating for the last hour or two."

The Nidoking led the group and the Nidorino guarded the rear. After the Nidoking were the Nidorina. The Nidoqueen were busy with the young. Two alpha females stood on each side of the line of Pokémon to keep any straying Pokémon away. Their young kept their formation between their alphas.

"They're very coordinated." Charlie commented.

Alma nodded. "Pass me the binoculars. I want to see the Nidorina."

Charlie passed her the binoculars. She passed him the camcorder. "You can't see well with the zoom on this?"

Alma shook her head. "It's a bit blurry. I wanted to see if they had any marks on their backs."

"Love marks?" Charlie asked.

"In a way, but it could also be to show ownership."

Charlie nodded. "That's possible. The Nidoking would probably not be willing to share the Nidorina."

Alma paused from looking through the binoculars. "Don't they-" She closed her eyes. "…that's right. The Nidoqueen are mostly infertile."

Charlie smiled. "Every Pokémon here is supposedly in heat though."

Alma frowned. "Would that matter?"

"Maybe they mate outside procreation. I don't think Nidoqueen abstain from sex the moment they evolve. It'd be horrible, wouldn't it?"

Alma shivered. "Give up sex? That sounds horrible."

Charlie tried stifling his laughter. "I figured as much."

The pack stopped moving. Instead of being in a large line, the pack formed a circle: the Nidorina were surrounded by everyone in the center; after them were younglings that remained in the center circle; the third layer consisted of the Nidoqueen; and the older males circled around the pack. Some of the Nidorino patrolled further way than the Nidoking did.

"What do you think they're doing?" Charlie asked.

"They're probably making sure no Pokémon are near. It's common for Pokémon in similar egg groups to mate with each other. I'm guessing they don't want to share the females."

"Did you find any marks on the Nidorina?"

Alma shook her head.

Several of the Nidorina and two of the Nidoqueen left the pack and followed the Nidoking towards a different clearing. It was only a few feet away from Charlie's and Alma's hiding spot. The pack tightened up, protecting the young.

The group that left consisted of two Nidoqueen, nine Nidorina, three Nidorino, and four Nidoking. Alma and Charlie got ready to record if they needed to.

The Nidoking started roaring at the Nidorino. Only one stood his ground. The other two just stepped back. The four Nidoking surrounded the brave Nidorino. Without warning, one of them stepped forward and used Iron Tail on the Nidorino. The smaller pink Pokémon took the attack without moving. The impact was loud enough to shake the tree Charlie and Alma were on. They made sure to hold on to the tree.

The Nidorino only huffed. He was a strong fellow; he didn't even twitch.

A different Nidoking used Double Kick. The first kick landed between Nidorino's left front leg and his hind leg. The second kick collided with the chin of Nidorino. The Pokémon flinched slightly but regained his composure.

"It's a rite of passage." Charlie whispered.

The third Nidoking stepped back before charging forward with Take Down. The momentum and force of the Nidoking dragged the Nidorino from his original position. His feet remained planted in the ground though.

The final Nidoking charged Megahorn and stabbed Nidorino on his right side, between two ribs. The attack did a lot of damage to him. The poison Pokémon fell down.

Charlie and Alma held their breath. They were expecting something bad to happen to the poor thing if he didn't pass the trial.

It took him a few breaths but the Nidorino got up and made a short roar at the Nidoking.

All of the females in their separated group cheered by stomping on the ground with their hind legs or their tails.

The alpha Nidoking roared loudly. Every Pokémon became silent. The other Nidoking stepped back, giving the alpha and the Nidorino some space.

The alpha shook its head. A small stone fell from behind his ear. He pushed it forward with his claw.

Alma grinned. "He passed! He has the right to evolve!" She exclaimed in a whisper.

The Nidorino surprised them all by shaking his head.

The alpha tilted his head, confused by the male's decision.

The Nidorino turned to his side and showed him where the last Nidoking had hit him. There was a bruise forming already; however, he was lucky the ribs and his organs hadn't been injured. Nidorino shook his head again.

Charlie was amazed. "He's turning it down because he fell for just a brief moment."

Alma frowned. "But he got up! Shouldn't that count?"

The alpha roared with laughter. The Nidorino flinched slightly, obviously confused. He had expected for his shortcoming to be acknowledged with disappointment.

The alpha motioned for the females to gather between the Nidorino and him. They lined up and presented themselves to the Nidorino. The Nidoking spread his arms wide and grunted at the Nidorino.

"What's going on?" Alma asked.

Charlie frowned. "I'm not exactly sure but I think that the alpha is letting the Nidorino choose his partner or mate. I'm actually surprised since he would've been the youngest one as a Nidoking. In terms of rank, he should choose last from the Nidoking."

The Nidorino inspected all of the females. He had several Nidorina to choose from. He surprised the alpha again by choosing one of the Nidoqueen.

The alpha started to laugh again. The chosen Nidoqueen and the alpha Nidoking were pleased with the Nidorino's choice.

The Nidoqueen stepped out of formation and joined the Nidorino. She nuzzled against his cheek, the one without an injury.

The alpha called for his Nidoqueen to join him. She was bigger than all of the females, including the ones that stayed back.

The other Nidoking chose two random Nidorina. The alpha chose a second Nidorina once the other Nidoking chose theirs. There were only two females left then. The Nidorino tried courting them both. They ended up with only one though since the females weren't exactly impressed with them.

The first to mate were the Nidoqueen and the Nidorino. The Nidoqueen found a hill that she liked. She rested her back on it. She wiggled slightly back and forth. She tilted her head to glance at the Nidorino. Nidoqueen gave him a seductive look.

The Nidorino approached her. He came up to her face to lick her. Their tongue played with each other. He then turned around and went to her legs.

Charlie and Alma were at a perfect angle. They could see the two from the side. Charlie zoomed in to see how the Nidoqueen's genitalia looked like. Her lips were thicker than a human's. They were moist and parted slightly from arousal.

The Nidorino sniffed her soft mound. She smelled amazing. Her musk alone would drive him crazy. He could barely control himself from mounting her already. That would be wrong though. She was young but almost twice his age. He had chosen her out of the respect he had for her. She had helped his mother nurse him in his Nidoran days. The memory of once accidentally rubbing his pink Nidoran nose against her entrance was fresh in his mind. She was a Mother then. She was now his Mate.

It was his first time to mate but he had seen the mating of the others before him. He knew it was discouraged but he had an idea of what to do. His tongue licked the juice that was escaping her lips. It was sour and had a strong odor. He continued to fight his mounting urges. His tongue rubbed against the top area where her lips met. The little bit of flesh seemed out of place. The sensation of his tongue rubbing gently against it caused his Nidoqueen to coo. She loved it. He tested how rough he could touch it. She didn't mind when he put more pressure.

Nidoqueen made a little roar. She wanted him inside her already. Nidorino wanted to continue at his pace. She allowed him for there would be much mating in the future.

Nidorino's tongue plunged into her mound. Nidoqueen stifled a small roar. He was losing himself to his urges. His tongue was reaching deep in her body. It was rough and moist but it caressed her walls nicely.

It didn't take much longer before Nidorino wanted to be inside her. His member was already unsheathed and dripping. He grabbed her waist with his upper legs. He was glad that he was larger than most Nidorino. He wanted to please his mate well.

Nidoqueen welcomed him into her body. He waited for her body to loosen its grip on his penis. She had mated before but was still tightly hugging his length. Once her walls were less restrictive, he commenced to thrust in and out of her. He was impatient as she was. He gave her all the energy he could muster. Every time he dug deeper into her, she'd give a small roar. She was constantly roaring as he mated with her.

Charlie and Alma could hear the Nidorino slamming against the Nidoqueen. She was obviously enjoying every moment.

The rest of the pack became restless. They had been watching the two intently. Their urges overcame them as well. The females were mounted without any foreplay. The Nidoking slammed their tails on the ground each time they thrust into their mates. The Nidorina would whine as the Nidoking and the Nidorino fucked them.

The alpha Nidoking and his Nidoqueen were louder than all of them. The Nidoqueen was grabbing the grass with her claws while the male rammed into her with great force. He grabbed her tail and caressed it while his other hand held onto her back.

Charlie and Alma struggled to maintain balance in the tree. The ground was shaking a lot from just four Pokémon slamming their tails on the ground.

Nidorino and Nidoqueen were in their little world. They didn't notice their pack doing the same as them. The vibrating ground worked in their favor though. They were both panting; their climaxes were very close. The Nidorino increased his speed. Nidoqueen began to roar louder and continuously. Nidorino shoved himself as deep as he could. Thick cum shot out of him and straight into her womb. Nidoqueen roared at the top of her lungs. She would surely bear him young.

* * *

Later the same day, Alma and Charlie decided to observe Pokémon but separated. It would help to view the mating practices in different views. Charlie had only agreed if Alma didn't stray too far away from him.

They were currently watching Minun and Plusle running around. There were about twenty of them: ten Minun, and ten Plusle. The Pokémon only seemed interested in playing tag. It seemed more like children playing during the day rather than Pokémon who might want to mount each other. Flashes of red and blue were the only recognizable features of the yellow Electric Pokémon.

Charlie sighed. He didn't mind if it was just simple observation. He knew they needed to record much more than they had at the moment. They only had a year. In a few days, they had barely seen a couple.

Luck seemed to be on Charlie's side. The majority of the two species decided to halt their fun and seek other interests. Only one pair stayed behind. It was a male Minun and a female Plusle. The two were a few feet away from each other. Their eyes stayed locked in as they began to step to the side, creating a circle in their path. They randomly started running into each other. It was similar to how he had seen Rhyhorn fight over territory. A closer look revealed that they'd dodge each other almost completely. Their cheeks rubbed against each other every time they almost collided. Sparks started to collect whenever the action was repeated.

After what seemed like thirty minutes of repetition, they stopped. Both of them were panting. The Plusle, the female, faced away from the male Minun and lifted her rear. The Minun cautiously stepped closer to the other Pokémon. He sniffed the Plusle's moist entrance. A tiny pink tongue gently licked some of her dripping sexual juices. The Plusle whimpered in pleasure. The Minun took that as a good sign. He pushed her tail to the side and got on top of her. His sexual organ was roughly about an inch and a half. It didn't seem like much but when he inserted it into the Plusle, she cried out in pain. She was probably a virgin.

The Minun was gently with her. He rode her with the same caution he exhibited before approaching her. The Plusle thanked him by moaning out her name. When he increased his rhythm, sparks started to leak from his body onto hers. She yelped louder and returned a similar shock to the Minun. The Minun closed his eyes and pushed deeper into her with every thrust. Drops of her juices were starting to run down her legs. A few of them splashed on him.

"Plus plus-le!" She screamed.

Minun was gripping her waist tightly. He was going at it with much vigor. He was gritting his teeth, trying to keep himself from finishing too early. It was difficult with how tight the female was. Her moist pussy kept squeezing and squeezing. Before he knew it, he couldn't pull out. She tightened so much that all he could do was push in. The added tightness finally got to him. He yelled aloud as he released his seed into her. Their combined juices were too much for her small vagina. It oozed out of her in varying thickness. His cum was rather watery while hers was thicker. It coated her leg fur and his groin area.

They stayed stuck together for a few minutes. Plusle was having trouble releasing her grip on him. Once he got loose, he licked her cheek. She returned his affection before beginning to lick her wet fur between her legs. He walked away towards Alma.

Alma had hidden behind a tree. The Pokémon had not noticed her since they were closer to Charlie, who had actually used a bush to hide in. The Minun caught whiff of her scent though. She was sitting on her legs when he came close. She didn't know whether to move away or just let him be. The small Pokémon wasn't much of a threat. He was friendly.

Minun rubbed his cheek against her thigh. She was wearing gray shorts. His fur tickled her exposed legs. Alma giggled. "That tickles!"

Minun was pleased by her reaction. When she patted his head, he tried licking her fingers. The action brought out a few more giggles from Alma. Her defenses down, he tried humping her hand.

"Hey! Don't do that!" She yelled at him.

Minun seemed confused. He figured she wasn't interested and made his way back to the Plusle. Together, they started trotting towards where their group had gone.

While they left, Charlie left his hiding spot to check on Alma. "Are you alright?"

Alma nodded. "Yeah, he just tried humping my hand. I'm fine. My hand is sticky though." She scrunched up her face. "The dirty little bastard tricked me by acting innocent."

Charlie chuckled. "Well let's get back to the camp to change batteries. You can wash your hands with some of the bottle water we've got."

Amber tilted her head at him.

He shrugged. "It's easier than washing your hands in the lake, no?"

"I guess it is. I'd rather not get my legs wet anyway."

* * *

The rest of the afternoon had been busy. They observed a group of Herdier and Growlithe mating. The small canine Pokémon seemed to prefer to mate when there weren't any other Pokémon to distract them. Some of the males would fight for a female. The fighting consisted of a few bites but mostly barking.

One of the Growlithe had joined Alma's side. She had been less content with having a male Pokémon next to her but she saw no harm in him. The Fire type slept against her thigh. When he awoke, around the time the Pokémon finished mating, he thanked Alma for the company. He brought her some berries on a small branch before going his own way.

The observation that had been weird was the Quilava mating.

"Charlie, should we call it a day?" Alma asked. The sun was already setting.

Charlie frowned. "Maybe we should. We've already observed three Pokémon species today."

A group of Quilava surprised them by passing by their feet. The blue and cream colored Fire type paid little attention to the two. Their group was headed towards an area with few patches of grass.

Charlie motioned towards them. "How about we watch them for a bit?"

Alma smiled. "That's alright with me. I like Quilava."

The duo slowly walked in the direction of the Quilava. The Pokémon had found an area that was mostly dirt. Most of them were sniffing each other. One of them was separated from the rest. The Quilava was slightly bigger than the others. With the binoculars, Alma confirmed it to be female.

She wasn't interested in the rest of her kind. She was standing upright on her hind legs, sniffing the air. Her attention turned to Charlie.

The group were still standing and in the open. They had figured the Pokémon would ignore them. Only one of them seemed aware of their presence.

"Qui!" She squeaked.

Charlie was surprised when the female ran towards him. She slowed down right before reaching him. She seemed happy.

"Qui!" She squeaked again.

Charlie carefully kneeled down. He patted her head softy. "Hello, I'm Charlie."

Quilava cooed. She sat down in front of Charlie. Her red eyes stared back at Charlie with curiosity and fondness.

"I…think she likes you, Charlie." Alma stated.

Charlie brushed her back with his hand. "You're a pretty Quilava." He told her.

Alma stifled her laughter. "Charlie! That seems a bit weird with what we observe!" She whispered.

Charlie shrugged. "She doesn't seem interested in that though. She's rather calm."

"Lava!"

Charlie, Alma, and Quilava looked towards the sound. The group of Quilava had stopped what they were doing and had snuck up on them. They seemed angry.

Alma raised her hands slowly. "We don't mean any harm, guys."

They growled at them. Flames erupted from their lower back and head. They looked intimidating.

The female Quilava jumped up into a standing position. She faced her kind and growled. She stepped away from Charlie so that she could light similar flames.

The group was a bit discouraged. She was bigger than all of them. Her flames were brighter, larger, and hotter. They tried communicating to her, asking why she was standing against her own brethren.

She huffed. She was tired of their pack. She wasn't originally part of their group. She was just stranded from her own.

They growled at her. They had adopted her as one of their own, treated her like family.

She lowered her head. She was grateful for all of their shared memories. Her heart told her she didn't belong.

One of the smaller males stepped closer. He asked if she would really turn her back on them. Would she really leave him?

Quilava whimpered. She loved him dearly, more than the rest. He would have to grow up on his own. She was different than all of them. It was going to happen eventually: Typhlosion rarely stuck around their original pack.

The group of Quilava whimpered in unison. They slowly turned away from her and walked back to their original location.

Charlie and Alma were confused by it all. When the female Quilava turned back to them, she didn't seem likely to abandon them.

"Um…do you want to stay with us?" Charlie asked.

She squeaked with joy.

Alma smiled. "Aw, we have an addition to our team!"

Charlie scratched her ear affectionately. "Welcome to the Charles-Evelyn Research Group."

* * *

It was several days before they would see Amber again. Neither Charlie nor Alma thought the woman would show up. She had been very adamant about leaving them alone.

"Amber! It's nice to see you!" Alma yelled.

Amber smiled. She waved at the two of them. "A puppy told me you guys were successful with several Pokémon lately."

Charlie grinned. "We were able to observe five Pokémon in just two days. Thankfully it went smoothly."

Amber nodded. "It was bound to. You're not observing at night."

The two researchers shifted their gaze.

"Nocturnal Pokémon are more likely to be…aggressive. It's rather natural." Amber told them.

Charlie smiled. "Does this mean you'll help us?"

Amber grinned. "No way in hell."

Alma frowned. "Why are you so against helping us?"

Amber walked towards them. She sat down a few feet away from them. She was wearing a T-shirt with shorts. Alma and Charlie wondered if she had more things with her. "You're not meant for this island, not yet anyway."

Charlie stepped closer. "Is there something we need to know, something we need to do?"

Amber just smiled. She laid down on the grass with her arms spread out to the sides.

Charlie frowned. "Amber, what is it?"

Amber had closed her eyes. She kept them closed for almost five minutes. The researchers both waited. They really did want her help.

"Arceus will guide you once you've made yourself worthy." She suddenly opened her eyes and lifted her arms up. She seemed to be reaching for the sky. "I shall be His guide for you but only when you are ready to be led."

Alma sighed. "You're part of the Church?"

Amber giggled. "The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures."

Charlie shook his head. "You're mocking the Church of Arceus."

Amber clapped. "You are right, sir!"

Alma sighed in relief. "We're not exactly fans of the Church; instead, they kind of want our research shut down. Science is like pure evil to them."

Amber nodded. "There's always sin in good. It's rare to not find it."

Charlie eyes widened. "It's a clue."

Alma turned towards him. "What do you mean?"

Amber spoke regularly now. "I don't believe in that religion. Charlie, you're right." She stood up and stretched. Her black T-shirt was thin material. Her nipples were popping out through the material.

"You don't wear bras?" Alma asked.

Amber gave her a strange look. "Why would I? They're very restrictive."

Alma smiled. "I had the very same thought."

Amber grinned. "It feels better just walking around without one."

Charlie stood awkwardly, having nothing to contribute to the conversation at the moment.

Amber laughed. "Well I'm sure you guys can figure it out." She jogged away from their campsite.

"Amber, wait!" Alma yelled at her.

Amber stopped jogging. She turned around. "What is it?"

"Uh…can I walk with you?"

Amber raised an eyebrow. "You want to go into the wilderness with a woman you barely know?"

Alma shrugged. "It'd be nice to be able to talk to a woman for a difference." She turned towards Charlie. "I don't mean that in a bad way."

Charlie smiled. "I understand."

Amber pondered over it. "I guess you can come along. I'm not taking you far though."

Alma grinned. "Hurray!" She gave Charlie a short hug. "I'll see you in awhile."

Charlie chuckled. "I hope you two have fun." He turned around to write some more notes inside their main tent.

Alma caught up with Amber. Her demeanor was very bright. She was rather happy to have new company.

Amber shook her head. "I'm going to get a million questions, aren't I?"

Alma gasped. "I wouldn't do that! If there's something you wanted to share, you would have already."

Amber smirked. "So what exactly are we going to talk about then?"

Alma shrugged. "I don't know. We don't even have to talk. I'd like your company either way."

"Well…you're quite the strange one."

Alma laughed. "Why is that?"

They had reached the forest. The trees were packed closer to each other. There was still room for the two to walk side by side. It was still early in the afternoon. Sunlight shined through the leaves. It felt cool with the small breeze that passed through the trees.

Amber had stayed quiet for a few minutes. Alma decided not to push her question. She was okay with silence.

"Sorry, I was thinking of my friend."

Alma glanced at Amber. "Is she okay on her own?"

Amber laughed loudly. "I really don't think so. Have you ever seen a Pichu looking at a Salamence?"

Alma thought about it. "I don't think so."

Amber giggled. "The Pichu practically wets itself in fear."

Alma tiled her head. "Is that how your friend is?"

Amber halted. "What? Oh I was just making idle conversation."

Alma laughed.

Amber grinned. "My time on the island has had an effect on my mentality. I still have my mental faculties but I do have a few loose screws."

Her companion looked down. "Will that happen to Charlie and me?"

"More than likely you two will figure out what I discovered on this island and we'll all be chilling together. You'd like the Typhlosion here. They are quite gentlemen and will listen to whatever you have to say. I once talked to one for eight hours!"

"How many Pokémon are on this island?" Alma asked.

Amber had to think about the question for awhile. "I'm guessing around a twenty thousand of them. I'm also including the Water Types around the island's perimeter. It's hard to tell since most hide during the day. A large amount is underground actually."

Her comment halted Alma. "They live underground?"

Amber nodded. "I'm not talking about only Ground and Rock type. Nearly half of the island's inhabitants live underground."

"Is there a war going on?"

There was a sad aura that engulfed Amber. "I wish there could be harmony. I'm tired of the fighting. On good days, I can actually walk from one side of the island to the other without any problems."

"What happens when it's a bad day?"

"Then I'm fighting over forty Pokémon at once. My friends will be caught by surprise. They have trouble getting their allies together." Amber pointed to her belt. "I already have five allies ready to stop the enemy."

"How come we haven't seen any fighting?" Alma asked.

"Well…we've made a pact with the rival tribes that you two are off limits. Of course, that doesn't always work. They sent Houndoom after you."

"Does it help that we have a Quilava with us?"

Amber shook her head. "It's good to have some Pokémon but you aren't Pokémon Trainers."

* * *

Charlie grabbed a bowl and filled it with Pokémon food. They had brought some in case of an emergency. He kneeled down to give her the bowl. Quilava loved it. She practically ate all of it in one sitting.

"I hope Alma is back soon. I want to check one of the lakes we've found."

Quilava stood up on her hind legs and licked Charlie's cheek. "Qui!"

Charlie stared at her. "You think I should go?"

Quilava shook her head.

"You want us to go?"

Quilava nodded.

Charlie grinned. "It sounds like a good idea then. I don't think Alma will mind."

He grabbed the necessary equipment. Before leaving their tent, he wrote a note for Alma.

Quilava was waiting outside for him. She was very excited but she kept her cool.

Charlie checked the map he had. "Do you remember the lake we saw yesterday? Can you lead me there?"

Quilava nodded. She trotted away towards the trees. She stayed close enough so that Charlie could still follow.

It was an unfamiliar area to her but she could smell Pokémon. She didn't know if Charlie would be interested in others. It was best to just lead him where he wanted to go.

"You really know your way through the island." Charlie told her.

Quilava and Charlie were near the lake. They saw a group of Poliwhirl and Poliwag splashing around in the water. Charlie tried to get as close as possible but while still having an area to hide behind. Quilava made sure not to light her flames. She was sitting next to Charlie, observing as closely as he was.

"It's my first time seeing these two on the island."

It was Quilava's first time seeing them too. She didn't see why they'd be special; they seemed to play like younglings.

Charlie was unsure of how Quilava would react if the Water Pokémon tried mating. He hoped she would stay docile.

She suddenly stood up, blasting fire from her body. "La!" She roared.

Charlie almost jumped back. He scanned the area to see why she reacted that way. He found a group of Poliwhirl and Poliwag that snuck behind them. They were in a fighting stance.

"Um we're not your enemies." Charlie told him. He held up his arms.

The Pokémon used Water Gun on him and Quilava. The two barely dodged the attacks. The Pokémon weren't stopping though. They tried hitting both of them again.

"Quilava! Let's go!"

Quilava quickly jumped out of the way from an Ice Beam and ran towards a clearing. She turned around to see if Charlie was following her. He wasn't though. The Pokémon had surrounded him. She growled. Why couldn't she be an Electric type?

"Go get help! I'll be okay here."

Quilava didn't want to leave him behind but she couldn't help him by fighting the Water Pokémon. She quickly darted towards help.

* * *

"Amber, can I ask you something?"

Amber pouted. "If you must, then I'll answer."

Alma shifted her gaze. "I've been getting some weird signals from several Pokémon. You seem to know a lot about this island. Do I have anything to be worried about?"

Amber stopped walking. "What kind of signals are you talking about?"

Alma chuckled nervously. "It seems like they want me."

"That's because they do."

Alma laughed. She thought Amber was joking. She smiled, waiting for a serious answer. Amber stayed quiet though. "You're not kidding, are you?"

Amber shook her head. "What are priests normally found doing?"

Alma closed her eyes. "They…have sex with Pokémon. 'There's always sin in good.' Now I get what you meant."

Amber nodded. "This whole island is full of Pokémon that want to bang every day. It sometimes gets so bad that some will rape to burn off the overcharge of arousal. They don't care if they fuck us. You're just another female to them. Of course, you're normally bigger than them. They'd see you as an alpha or a different species of Pokémon."

"That's…disturbing."

"I didn't think you'd accept it off the bat."

Alma frowned. "I've seen worse. It's just disturbing to know I'm just a piece off ass to them."

Amber shrugged. "You'd be amazed by how used to it you get."

"So you get involved with them?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Alma shifted her weight. She placed a hand on her hip. "Your eyes are still your craziest feature."

Amber laughed very loudly. "What's wrong with them?"

Alma shivered. "They intrigue and scare me."

Amber grinned. "I sometimes bite. I'm glad you didn't freak out so much about me humping Pokémon."

Alma laughed this time. "I'm so horny nowadays that I might just call over one of the Vigoroth over."

Amber shook her head. "They like to keep mates. Choose a Grass type instead."

"So…I should get me some Vine Whip."

Amber nodded. "You won't regret it."

Alma chuckled. "I'm sure I won't."

There was a pause between them. "Why don't you just straddle your man?"

Alma's eyes widened. "My wha- he's not my man! We're just good friends."

"Wait- so you're okay with possibly pursuing my interest but you won't straddle…Charlie?"

Alma shrugged. "We've never been sexually attracted to each other."

Amber chuckled. "That won't last."

Alma frowned. "Why is that?"

"This island has pheromones that make the Pokémon want to mate frequently. It also affects humans."

* * *

Charlie had placed the equipment in his backpack. He made sure the Water Pokémon wouldn't damage them. He was surprised that all of the attacking Pokémon were males. They weren't stopping their attacks at all.

"Electivire!" There were multiple shouts.

From the other side of the forest, several Electivire appeared with Quilava leading them. They were extremely pissed off at the Water Pokémon. Utilizing stronger attacks and higher power, the Pokémon fought the Water type.

There were seven of them against about twenty Poliwag and Poliwhirl. Their Thunderbolt and ThunderPunch attacks quickly defeated half of them. The fully evolved Pokémon were just too strong. Charlie was glad they were on his side.

The last Poliwhirl was sweating. None of his comrades had stayed. The Electivire had not sustained any damage.

"Poli?"

Quilava launched a fireball near his feet. The Poliwhirl cried out. He turned around and ran away.

Charlie just stood there. "Uh…thank you."

Quilava ran up and jumped into his arms. She was happy that he was safe.

Charlie chuckled. "I guess you have strong friends."

The Electivire laughed with him.

* * *

Alma and Amber were walking back to the tents. They had talked for awhile after Alma had learned about Poképhilia. "Can you keep this a secret from Charlie?"

Amber was surprised. "I guess I could. He'd find out eventually though."

Alma looked down. "He isn't as accepting as me. I'm a bit of slut with guys. He's still hung up about his ex-wife."

Amber nodded. "I understand. You'll have to explain it to him when he finds out."

Alma agreed. "I will."

* * *

_I'm sorry my updates have been infrequent. I'm going to be writing a new story. I write more when there are more chapters to be written at the same time. I might start a fourth fanfic as well. I hope you guys still enjoy the story. Remember to review! It fuels my writing spirit xD _

_I'll be working on the next chapter. _


	10. One Drink Away

Chapter 10: One Drink Away

Alma groaned. She was drenched in sweat. The weather had gone from warm in the morning to extremely hot. It didn't get any better by nighttime. She didn't even bother showering twice every day anymore.

Charlie was sweating as well but much less than Alma. They were both wearing loose and thin T-shirts. His was white while hers was light blue.

"How can you concentrate in this heat?" She asked. She grabbed the front of her shirt and moved it back and forth. Her exposed chest was cooled slightly by the air.

Charlie shrugged. "Slow down your breathing and focus on something. It helps with the heat." He was typing notes on their videos.

Alma just groaned again. It wasn't just the heat. She felt very horny. Her conversation with Amber kept coming up in her head. The only problem was Charlie. He wouldn't just let her _observe_. The whole Vigoroth thing made sure of that. Thankfully, he allowed her to go by herself to the lake to bathe.

"Why don't you go the lake to cool down? Quilava and I need to go look for berries anyway. By the time you're done, we'll be back. Then we can eat."

Alma nodded. "Good luck." She muttered.

Charlie glanced at Quilava. She was alright with the heat. She wanted water a lot though. "Let's go look for food."

Quilava squeaked in joy. She got up and headed to the entrance of the tent.

Charlie grabbed a backpack and an extra bag. "Have fun."

Alma waited a few minutes for Charlie to be on his way. Her heartbeat was very loud. It deafened all the other noises. She had to really focus to hear Charlie's footsteps getting farther and farther…

She growled. The urge to rip her shirt off was strong but she fought it back. She didn't grab any clean clothes or even a towel. No Pokémon ventured into the path between their camp and the lake. It was one of the best things about their location. It meant she could bathe in the middle of the night and be safe.

It took her moment to realize she was running. Once she reached the water's edge, she quickly stripped off her loose shirt and her khaki shorts. She had stopped wearing bras so the only clothing left was her underwear and her socks. She squatted and slipped off her panties and socks. The light blue fabric was practically drenched; although, her underwear were partly soaked from her arousal.

Alma dived into the water. It was several feet deep. She kept her body underwater for about twenty seconds before surfacing. Her blonde hair blocked her view. She didn't care about it. Her hands were already on her body. It was too much now. She was pumping three fingers into her pussy. It was tight but all slick with her juices.

She growled again. Her fingers reached deep inside her. She felt her knuckles rub against her entrance. Her other hand was squeezing her breasts. Using two of her fingers she squeezed her nipples tightly. A low scream escaped her lips.

Her fingers weren't being inserted in rhythmic thrusts anymore. She was jerking them in and out. Her hand was already cramping but she didn't care.

"Oh, Arceus, I wanted to be fucked so hard!"

She accidentally dipped underwater. It didn't stop her though. She just held her breath. Her climax was close. When it hit, it was good that she was underwater. Her screams would have been heard all the way back in Kanto.

Her vision started to cloud up. She quickly stood up and coughed out pints of water.

"Great, I try to masturbate and I almost drown." She muttered to herself.

Alma swam closer to the edge. Her lower half was submerged underwater while her upper half was rested against the cool grass. She still felt like her body was burning but her fingers in her cunt helped. She went slowly though, not wanting to end up screaming at the top of her lungs.

Her moans were so sexual that she turned on herself even more. With her eyes closed and her attention on her sensitive areas, she lost track of time. It was getting cooler.

"Shit!" She quickly got up. The sun was nearly done setting. She grabbed her hair and pulled it back. It had been covering her face.

Alma gathered her clothes and jogged back to their camp. It felt nice to be naked. Her breast bounced freely. Her whole body was wet. The chilly air hit her body, cooling her skin. She saw a few drops of water bouncing off her skin. She smirked, feeling like she was in a porno.

When she got to the camp, it was still empty. She quickly grabbed a towel and dried herself. By the time she found clean clothes to wear, Charlie and Quilava arrived. They walked in when she was putting on her shirt.

"We found lots of berries!" Charlie exclaimed.

Alma chuckled. Charlie didn't even notice she was still kind of dripping, especially her hair. "Did you see anything special?"

Charlie ran his hand through his dark brown hair. "Actually no, we didn't."

Quilava squeaked in agreement.

* * *

The night had been mostly uneventful. They ate together and then relaxed before going to bed. Alma and Quilava were the first to sleep. Charlie was still up though. He was glad to have some time to reflect on his thoughts. It was difficult to do so with Alma and Quilava around. They always forced him back to reality.

The Water Pokémon's aggression had bothered him. He wondered if it was more than warring tribes. No females had attacked. He knew that in some species the males were the fighters. He knew that female Poliwhirl would fight alongside males though.

Amber's conversation days earlier had also bugged him. She said that the plan to send Vigoroth for them went wrong because they were male. He figured it was because the males were known to be more aggressive towards others.

Their investor crossed his mind as well. Elm and that person were the reason for their current journey. Alma and Charlie never got to meet the investor. He wondered if they had known about other humans being on the island.

Seeing Amber had seriously shook up things. It was no longer two brave researchers in an island that found them foreign. It was now a mysterious island with Pokémon that not only knew humans, but were either comfortable or hostile with their presence. Elm had hoped the two would use their predisposition of calming Pokémon.

"'There's always sin in good.' That was supposed to be a clue to what we had to know." Charlie muttered to himself.

Although both Charlie and Alma were usually not welcome around Followers of Arceus, Charlie had grown up with their craziness. It had made sense in a way. That was how they infected so many minds! It was easy to listen to their every word. He had later learned that it was their passion and message of hope that lured people in so easily. The tale of the Legendaries made a lot of sense. It was documented how removing or attempting to control one of the Legendary, particularly the ones that only had one member of their kind, would lead to chaos.

What had caused his immediate expulsion from the Church? He knew his life in researching started afterward. What had it been? It felt like the memory was in his brain but he couldn't reach it. It caused him to shiver. Had he really blocked it out?

"Candice…" He whispered. That had been it. When she had committed sui- when she passed away, Charlie had gone to the Church for answers. They had told him her inner demons had taken advantage of her weakness. He remembered punching one of their priests. There had been a comment about how the priest should bend over and allow Arceus to do some rather graphic things to him. Charlie stifled a chuckle. That wasn't the best thing to do with the Church.

He heard Alma murmur something in her sleep. It was probably gibberish. She had started sleeping topless in her sleeping bag with the bag halfway open. She kept waking up in a pool of sweat and her tops sticking to her skin. Charlie had stopped zipping up his bag at all.

Thoughts of Candice came up in his mind. He smiled. He remembered the day they met. She had been a Pokémon Trainer who needed repairs on her Pokédex. Their first meeting involved her complaining and Charlie apologizing about everything. She stayed nearby while Birch and Charlie fixed it. Over the days, she would tell him about her journey. It had been her dream to record every Pokémon in Hoenn on her Pokédex. She had finished but was beaten by another Trainer by one day. Disappointed and upset, she had accidentally tossed the Pokédex at the wall.

When it was finally fixed, she was hesitant about leaving. Charlie had impulsively asked her out. She had gladly accepted. From then on, it had been just constant fun and happy memories. Alma had instantly liked Candice. The trio would go on adventures whenever things at Birch's were slow. Alma, being a student at the time, was usually listening to the two. Charlie could go on for hours about Pokémon. Candice had a knack of remembering a lot of trivia of Pokémon so they would quiz each other. Most of the time, Alma made up the questions and they'd compete. It improved their knowledge quite a bit.

Their wedding, two years after they met, had been hasty but beautiful. Several colleagues of Charlie and many past rivals of Candice had shown up. A news crew had actually taped the whole thing. That later happened to be unfortunate when news caught wind of her passing.

The first three years had been amazing. It changed when she became mentally ill. For three long years, he had supported her to his best ability. There wasn't much help for her mental illness. She had to be convinced into eating and sleeping. Her nightmares were constant and violent. Charlie still remembered her screams. Alma had moved in awhile after their marriage, an idea encouraged by the couple. She tried talking to Candice when Charlie worked. It had little effect, just like her medication.

She always talked to Charlie and Alma though. She was severely messed up by whatever plagued her but she remained coherent around them. They always tried talking to her, in hopes of aiding her recovery. The woman could remember every single battle she had. Sometimes she was very happy around them.

Then she hung herself.

Charlie closed his eyes. He held back the tears that threatened to spill out. The mere mention of her name crushed his mind. Thinking about her…it really depressed him.

Quilava trembled in her sleep. She was on her back when her legs started moving back and forth. She must have been dreaming about running through the field.

Charlie took off his glasses and placed them on one of their tables. He forced himself to smile. Quilava was a great addition to their group.

* * *

The next morning started off normally. The trio researched a group of Bidoof mating. It was…boring. Quilava had fallen asleep while they recorded them. There was practically no thrusting or much movement. Alma had threatened to throw rocks at them. Even Charlie was put off by their lack of enthusiasm. Their mating must have been strictly for reproduction.

Afterward, Charlie worked on detailing their previous recordings and their Bidoof recording. They wanted to describe everything that may be useful to know.

"Do you want to go research some other species, one with more…well one that isn't crappy?"

Charlie chuckled. "We can go in about an hour. It wasn't much but it still has to be described, added to our growing collection of mating rituals, and observed for any facts that may come in handy for…Bidoof breed-" Charlie burst into laughter. He nearly fell off their small stools. "Sorry, I couldn't say that with a straight face."

Alma laughed with him. "Well while you do that, I'm going to the lake."

"Would you take Quilava with you? I think she wants to bathe."

The Fire type woke up from her nap. "Qui!"

Alma smiled. "Do you want to come with me to take a bath?"

Shock appeared on the Pokémon's face. Her eyes were wide when she shook her head frantically.

Alma frowned. "I don't think she wants to go."

Charlie shrugged. "I guess she'll stay then. Take your time if you need to."

Alma smiled. "I will."

Charlie went back to their research while Alma grabbed clothes and a towel. He waved when she left.

"Alright…time to focus."

His laptop wasn't the newest model but it was powerful. He had gotten very good at messing with code. Charlie and Alma had decided to make things easier to view for when they submitted it to their investor. Normally they'd worry about that when their research was done or a meeting was coming up. It didn't hurt to start on it early. He used a similar program to what the Pokédex was programmed with. It had occurred to the group that a Pokédex that held all of their research would be the best thing for whoever needed the information. Unlike a Trainer's Pokédex, which was initially limited by the region's species, it would have every known Pokémon in its memory. The newer models of the Pokédex could hold nearly a terabyte of memory. That extra memory would help a lot once their research was done.

"Are you always working, Charlie?"

Charlie jumped off the stool and onto the ground. He was surprised to see Amber in their tent. "Hey! It's…nice to see you."

Amber giggled. "I'm sorry. I tend to sneak up on others nowadays." She bent down to scratch Quilava's belly. Quilava woke up but responded with cooing. "Your Pokémon loves me."

Charlie smiled. "She's very friendly."

"Do you have a name for her?"

Charlie shook his head. "I'm not very good with names."

Amber rolled her eyes. "I'll name her for you two then. Do you like Adara?"

Quilava squeaked in joy.

Amber picked her up. "Then it's settled! You shall now be known as Adara!"

Charlie's eyebrows were raised in surprise. "I wasn't expecting that. Does it mean anything special?"

"Have you ever heard it?" Charlie shook his head. "Well it can mean different things. The two reasons I chose it is because it can mean beautiful and fire. She's both." She hugged the Fire type.

Charlie smiled. "It's a perfect name."

Amber smiled back. She gently placed Adara down. The Pokémon went back to sleep. "So how have you been?"

"We've been alright. We haven't had any bad luck with Pokémon."

Amber sat across from Charlie. She placed her elbows on the table and rested her head on her hands. "I asked how you've been."

Charlie was about to answer but paused. "Why?"

Amber frowned. "I'm worried about you. This island…it's not meant for you."

"Is it meant for Alma?"

"She…is capable of accepting the truth on this island."

"You think I'm not capable?"

Amber shook her head. "I can see it just by looking at you. I talked with Alma about several things last time. It's obvious you would probably resist."

"I would resist what?" Charlie was getting annoyed.

Amber sighed. "This island changes you. I hope you don't learn it in the wrong way. Knowing how things tend to go with you two, I'm afraid you'll be forced to know what this island has in store."

Charlie looked down. "I was thinking about what you hinted at the other day."

"Did you figure it out?"

"I'm not sure…I don't exactly like the Church."

Amber nodded. "Well Alma promised to let you know when the time comes. Yes, she already knows. Don't force it out of her though."

"I won't. I can tell you're well-read. I'm sure you have a great reason why to keep me in the dark for now." Charlie told her.

Amber placed her hand over Charlie's. "I do. I'm hoping for the best. You can give up the act by the way."

His eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

Amber grabbed one of her Pokéballs and let out her Espeon. The small pink Pokémon blinked as a greeting. "My Espeon is good at reading people's auras. She tends to annoy me by talking to me telepathically…" Espeon glared at Amber. "…but she is a great friend of mine. She noticed that you have something looming over you."

Charlie shifted his gaze. "It's nothing."

"I told Espeon not to dig through your thoughts. It's very rude to do that. I won't force you either."

Charlie sighed. "Well…I guess talking about it would help."

* * *

Alma hummed to herself. She was enjoying the water. She already had three orgasms. Her body felt cooler with the excess arousal gone. Her hands were trembling though. It didn't bother much. The water felt good on her skin.

Her Pokégear began to beep. She groaned. It was about time she headed back. She took her time getting dry and dressed though. When she started walking back, there was a spring to her step.

The sound of crying came out of nowhere. It surprised Alma. It was faint but she could tell it was nearby. She decided to help the Pokémon that was crying.

Normally, neither Charlie nor Alma step off the path. There were forests on each side but it took about a minute to reach either side from their usual path. Alma followed the sound of crying. She only had to pass a few trees before she was close to the sound. There was a small bush under one of the tees. The crying came from it.

"Are you alright?" She asked nicely.

The crying just continued.

Alma decided to step closer. She kneeled down. It was probably a scared baby Pokémon who was stranded from its pack or parents.

"Are you lost?" She asked.

The wind blew slowly through the forest. It shook the bush slightly. While it swayed in the wind, a few of the branches were pushed to the side. She saw a glimpse of yellow on black.

Alma instinctively rolled to the side.

Two large pairs of jaws snapped down on the spot where her body had been a split second before. The black jaws were connected to the small frame of a Mawile. It had lured Alma in for its trap.

Alma scowled. "I should've known it was Fake Tears!"

The small Steel Pokémon faced her. Alma recognized it as a female. She mentally cursed her luck.

"I'll just leave." She told the Mawile.

The small Pokémon opened her petit mouth and sucked in air. When she closed it, she began to glow. Alma quickly dived behind some trees. A moment later, a purple beam shot towards her. It was blocked by the trees.

"Great, so you know Fake Tears, Stockpile, _and_ Spit Up?"

Mawile pounced forward. The long jaws bent forward and flew open. They gripped the tree covering Alma and crushed it.

Alma groaned. "You also know Crunch? It must be my lucky day."

* * *

Charlie sniffled. He was drying his tears. "Thank you for listening."

Amber gave his shoulder a squeeze with her hand. "It was no problem. I consider you two as friends."

"We do too." He told her.

Amber nodded. "If you ever need to talk, just let me know."

Charlie smiled. "I will."

Espeon stood up on her hind legs. "Esp!"

Amber looked down. "What's up?"

Espeon communicated with her mentally.

"There's a disturbance in the Force? What?! Who even showed you that movie?"

Espeon's brow furrowed.

"You used to use my BulbaPad for movies? Wait hold on! I want to know when!"

Espeon shook her head and got into a defensive stance.

Amber groaned. "I'm sorry, Charlie. I have to go."

Charlie nodded. He was somewhat confused. "I understand. Thank you for today though."

Amber surprised him with a hug. "That's what friends do."

* * *

Alma kept dodging the Mawile's attacks. It took the Steel type a few seconds to use its Stockpile and Spit Up combo. That meant Alma could easily choose where to dodge next.

Then she tripped on a leaf.

Mawile was as shocked as Alma. She fell down. The air was knocked out of her lungs, leaving her stunned and vulnerable.

Mawile had already saved up a Stockpile. She decided to save two more before preparing to use Spit Up.

Amber ran up and punt kicked Mawile. "Not today, bitch!"

The small Pokémon flew into a tree, knocking her out with the collision. There were swirls around her eyes.

Alma gasped. "Amber, you're not supposed to hurt Pokémon."

Amber rolled her eyes. "The damn thing wanted to make you lunch and you worry about me kicking her ass?"

Alma frowned. "Well…I don't know."

Amber shifted her weight to her side. "How about this: pretend I used uh…Mega Kick on her. It was Super Effective!"

Alma giggled. "That's not funny."

Amber walked towards her. She offered her hand. "Then don't giggle. C'mon, I'll help you get back to your camp. Well, I'll take you halfway. It's better not to worry Charlie over this."

"That'd be for the best." Alma told her.

* * *

When Alma made it back to the camp, she was surprised to see a red-eyed Charlie opening one of the bottles of wine they had brought.

"Are we having a party?" Alma asked.

Charlie chuckled. "I feel like there's less of a burden on my chest. That calls for celebration."

Alma hugged him tenderly. She kept her arms wrapped around him. "Were you feeling down? You can always talk to me. I'll try to make you feel better."

He returned the hug. "I was but Amber helped out. It felt great to tell someone about…Candice."

Alma briefly let go so she could see his face. "Were you okay with that?"

"I am." He smiled.

She hugged him again but tightly. "Well I'm glad!"

When they broke the embrace, Charlie grabbed two cups and poured wine into them. He offered her one.

Alma chuckled. "Aren't you supposed to let it breathe?"

Charlie shook his head. "Screw that. I want to drink it now."

She smiled. "You deserve a little treat." Alma reached into their bags for something.

Charlie chuckled. "I'm hoping it's not a treat you give your guy friends."

They both laughed. Alma raised her cup. "I'm one drink away." She gave him a wink.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah…it's not going to happen."

Alma pouted before giggling. She handed him a signed book of Professor Oak's poetry. "I meant to give you this after we finished with Hidden Abilities. It slipped my mind though. I wanted to wait for a special occasion."

Charlie's eyes shined with happiness. He stared at the book with fondness. "I…don't know what to say. Thank you."

Alma hugged him from behind. Her breasts were pressed against his back while her arms were wrapped around his shoulders. "I'm just glad my best friend is happy."

* * *

_There's some more development between everyone.  
Ten chapters and no human on Pokémon action?! Don't worry! There will be some next chapter!_


	11. Happiness and Truths

Chapter 11: Happiness and Truths

Alma wanted to tear out her hair. She was satisfied after masturbating five times a day but it was really starting to cut down on time they could have spent on research. Charlie allowed her to use her time as she needed. Three times already he had gone with Quilava to record while Alma stayed behind. Her excuses were sounding stupid already.

Charlie was waiting patiently for their equipment to charge. Quilava was near the outside of the tent since she enjoyed an hour or two of sunlight.

"How much battery do they have?" Alma asked.

Charlie checked. "They have about forty percent."

Alma closed her eyes. She was screaming in her mind.

Quilava came in. "Lava!"

Charlie turned around to face her. "What's up?"

She motioned outside.

Charlie and Alma reluctantly stood up to check. Outside was a group of Quilava. They were around her size. None of them were defensive at their presence. They were docile.

"Uh hi, how's it going?" Charlie asked.

The group stared fondly at Alma and Charlie. They were all playful.

Charlie turned towards Quilava. "Are you going to go with them?"

Quilava nodded.

Charlie smiled. "I understand. Well it was a pleasure to have you as company. I hope you have a lot of fun with your new pack."

Quilava shook her head. "Lava!"

Charlie was confused. "Are you coming back in awhile?"

Quilava nodded.

"Oh! Well have fun. We'll see you later then?"

Quilava squeaked in agreement. She trotted towards the pack. They began moving towards the forest.

"I'm guessing she's going to get lucky." Alma told him.

Charlie laughed. "I guess she will."

Alma frowned. "She's lucky." She muttered. She went back inside to lie down on her sleeping bag.

Charlie overheard her. "Are you alright?" He stepped inside the tent.

Alma hid her frown. "Yeah, I am. Why?"

"You've seemed stressed lately. I'm guessing masturbating at the lake hasn't been helping?"

Alma's face turned red. "You knew?"

Charlie chuckled. "Alma, you'd do that in all of our adventures. Why do you think I never told you anything when you'd make lame excuses?"

Alma hid her face with her hands. "Wow, this is embarrassing. Gah! I seriously thought you didn't know."

Charlie sat next to her. "Well I wasn't going to just randomly mention it. If you needed to relieve yourself of pent up arousal or anything, I figured it was ok. You're always focused on our work. I never saw a reason to bring it up."

Alma sighed. "I've been unable to think coherently. Half of the time, my hands want to rip my clothes off. Hell, I'm amazed I'm still wearing clothes."

Charlie chuckled. "Well you have come back from the lake naked before."

Alma glared at him. "I mean in general." Her gaze softened. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

Charlie wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "We're partners, Alma. We both worry about each other. We just want each other to be okay."

Alma leaned against him. She could feel his breathing on her. His body felt so warm and goo-

She pulled away. "I'm sorry. I can't think right with you so close."

Charlie nodded. "I understand. Would you like my help?"

Alma gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

Charlie leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips. "I can help you get rid of whatever is building up inside of you."

Alma blinked. "I'm guessing I'm dreaming."

Charlie kissed her again. "You're not."

Alma moved away and stood up. "Charlie, you do know what I want, right?"

Charlie nodded.

"You're okay with that?"

Charlie shrugged. "We're both adults. I'm literally the only guy on this island. I'd amazed Amber doesn't jump me when she has the chance."

Alma chuckled. "Maybe she likes the Pokémon?"

Charlie blinked. He smiled. "That would explain her composure around me and her fondness for Pokémon."

Alma hid her shock. "Do you find that weird?"

Charlie smiled. "Alma, everyone's entitled to their own happiness."

"Are you?"

The question caught him by surprise. "I am. So are you."

Alma looked away. "I'm not. I've done terrible things in the past."

"Alma, you're a good person at heart. So you get urges –rather you get a lot of urges- it is fine."

Alma sat away from Charlie. "I did something to you."

Charlie frowned. "You've always been an amazing friend, Alma."

There were tears in her eyes. "I had no right to do what I did. I freaked out. What I did, it was done in impulse. That doesn't mean it's excused. You'd hate me if you knew."

Charlie got up and sat next to her. "I know Candice wrote a note. I know you took it."

Alma froze. Her eyes widened. There was no way Charlie would have known. She had found Candice first. "How could you have known?"

Charlie closed his eyes. "Watching someone you love the most in the world just change for the worst in front of you, it...tears you apart. When I found her like that, I…I died inside. A part of my soul felt like it was missing. As the years went by, I knew that I could never have Candice back in this lifetime. I knew that."

Charlie paused to grab a nearby water bottle. He took a few gulps of it. "Most people want to know why. They want a letter. It tears them apart that they couldn't help stop their loved one. What if they knew why they would do it? Could they have helped? I had the same questions plaguing my mind for awhile."

"Why didn't you ever ask for it?" Alma asked.

Charlie sighed. "My Candice, the woman I married, she was dead nearly a year before that. The woman we fought to keep alive, she wasn't the same Candice. I'm guessing the letter was rather angry."

Alma nodded.

"I wanted so badly to find a cure to her madness, to her illness. I still love her. But _I know_ that wasn't Candice. At times, she had trouble remembering who she should be. I supported her though it all. I would have kept on doing it until we grew old. When the time came and she killed herself…I didn't expect Candice, _my_ Candice to leave me a note. No, I expected whatever was left to give a final fight, regardless if it was hate aimed at no one or someone specific."

Alma sighed. "She wrote that she hated you. She was paranoid that you were messing around with me and keeping her around to torture her. She planned out what she did. I can't even bring myself to say what horrible things she said about us. I just…I agree with you: Candice was gone. There wasn't any clarity at all. The last of her mentality snapped at the end."

Charlie nodded.

"I loved her as well. It wasn't the same as what you two had, of course. But we were supposed to be the best of friends."

Charlie leaned back until his back rested against the floor. "We still are. Candice may be gone but I'm sure she's now fully Candice." He faced Alma. "I'm sure she'd want you to be happy."

Alma teared up. "She'd especially want you to be happy."

Charlie slowly stood up and sat next to Alma. He brushed away the tears from her eyes with his fingers. "I already am."

Alma smiled. Her smile quickly turned into a frown. "It'd be wrong."

Charlie kissed her on the lips. "If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right."

Alma giggled. "That was lame and inappropriate."

Charlie chuckled. "Well, I don't care! I want to do this."

He cupped her cheek with his hand. Their lips met again. They were bit hesitant at first but the feelings of uneasiness melted away. They had both shared feelings for each other deep in their hearts. It was a deep fondness that would survive no matter what.

Alma reached for his glasses. "I'd rather not break these."

Charlie paused while she placed them somewhere safe. "I can still see you."

Alma grinned. "I'm glad. There's more I want to show you." Before they continued, she looked into his blue eyes. "You really do have beautiful eyes."

Charlie began to kiss her again. "We have similar eyes then."

Alma pushed her tongue into Charlie's mouth. Their tongues mixed with each other. Alma's was slightly bigger and she dominated his in their little dance.

Charlie had leaned toward Alma while she leaned back. Her back was lightly pressed against the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Her fingers played with his hair. She moved her hands to her white shirt when Charlie began to pull it up. She helped him take it off.

Alma had gotten a slight tan with all the time she spent in the lake. She didn't have any tanning lines due to her habit of swimming and lying on the grass naked. Her breasts jiggled, free from her loose shirt.

Charlie focused on her neck. He nibbled gently on the side. Alma helped him quickly take off his blue shirt. Charlie was slim and different from the variety of men she dated. He had lighter skin than her. His upper body wasn't toned or muscular but it felt nice pressed against her.

His lips had drifted past her shoulder and were now on her chest. Her breasts barely fit in his hands. They were firm and soft. Alma was very receptive whenever he touched them. He felt her body tremble when he sucked on her left nipple. His other hand was groping the other. When he focused on the other, he felt Alma tighten her grip around his waist. She gasped.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked.

Alma nodded. She blushed. "I like it when you touch me. It's…different. I can tell you care about me."

Charlie grabbed the back of her neck and drew her in for a long kiss. "I love you, Alma."

Alma felt his lips go towards her stomach, nearing her bellybutton. "I love you too, Charlie."

Her legs were resting against his shoulders. Charlie grabbed onto the fabric of her shorts. He carefully pulled down her khaki shorts and her blue, striped panties.

Charlie took a moment to take in the sigh in front of him. "You're beautiful."

Alma giggled. "Every girl loves to hear that when naked."

Alma spread her legs so Charlie could see her vagina. She had short, curly blonde pubes. They were very light in color, and in a patch above her entrance. Her labia were closed but moisture was visible.

Charlie was about to grab her legs when Alma sat up. "Wait; let's please each other at the same time."

Charlie smiled. "You don't have to do that."

Alma gave him a small shove. "I want to though."

She worked on getting his pants off. She was rewarded with Charlie's penis bumping against her lips. Her excitement peaked, noticing he was hard already.

Alma was more experienced. She motioned for Charlie to lie down. Then she sat with her head facing his legs. Her labia parted very slightly as she leaned down to place her lips against his tip.

Charlie explored her entrance with his mouth. His right hand caressed her lower back while his left squeezed her firm ass. Her juices were leaking already from her pussy.

Alma worked his penis into her mouth. She wanted him to feel great. She knew exactly where to touch but that would make it too quick. It pleased her to go slow. She took his length all the way down her throat. Her left hand cupped his balls, gently fondling them.

Charlie surprised her by hitting all of the right spots inside her. He was the first to climax though.

Alma sucked on him until she got one last drop. Then she got up and switched sides. She straddled his face. Charlie gripped her thighs as she rode his face. Alma had meant to gently hump but she was frantically riding on his face. She could feel her body warm up. There was a tingling sensation running up from between her legs.

"Oh that feels amazing, Charlie!"

Alma felt her body tense up. She squirted into Charlie's ready mouth. He eagerly caught every drop.

She slowly got off and rested her back on the floor next to him. Charlie turned over and positioned himself at her entrance. "Is missionary alright?"

Alma smiled. "Anything is okay if it's with you."

Charlie cautiously inserted himself into her. Alma surprised him by wrapping her legs around his waist, pushing him in all the way. The feeling of their joined genitalia was overwhelming.

"Make love to me, Charlie."

Charlie kissed her passionately. "I will."

* * *

Amber had stripped down to just her glasses. Her naked form was surrounded by four Feraligatr. Each one was male and extremely horny.

"So guys, I was thinking two at a time? Is that fine?"

The fully evolved Water type Pokémon nodded. They had lusted after her for awhile. It was a wonderful gift after having joined their alliance.

Amber sat on her knees. She motioned for two of them to approach her. When they were close, she grabbed them from their loins. Her hands furiously rubbed them while she alternately swallowed down inches into her mouth. Their penises were thick but only six inches. The thickness felt great though. Her pussy and asshole tingled in excitement.

While she worked on the two in front of her, she motioned for one to take her pussy from behind. He quickly moved and lifted her lower half. He inserted himself slowly though. The fear of finishing quickly and the urge to have her kept him from ramming into her with all his strength.

Amber felt the tough, scaly grip on her thighs as the third Feraligatr fucked her. The first two were leaning a bit back with their eyes closed. The fourth seemed annoyed to be left out. She gave him a seductive look and a wink though.

The first two moaned right before shooting their load on her face. She ate as much as she could before motioning for the fourth to hump her mouth. His eagerness amused her.

The sensation of being fucked on both ends was exhilarating. Her body hurt slightly each time their balls smacked into her chin and her clit. The pain felt great though!

"Feraligatr!" The fourth one came in her mouth. His seed quickly traveled down her throat. He had pushed himself all the way into her mouth, disallowing her to even breathe.

Amber coughed a bit when she could breathe again. He had been quick, she thought disappointingly.

Her upper half was gently placed on the ground while the third Feraligatr rammed into her pussy. She wondered how bruised she would be.

"Feral… Feraligatr!" His claws pierced her skin as her gripped her as tightly as her walls gripped his cock.

Amber winced but fought back the pain. She could feel the male shoot a pint into her.

When he finished and withdrew from her, she motioned for the first two to pick her up. One of them penetrated her pussy while the other took her ass.

Amber squeezed the waist of Feraligatr in front her with her legs. The two had wanted to give her everything they had.

"Fuck! Fuck! Oh, yes fuck me!" She screamed.

They gave her nearly five minutes of rough sex before the two climaxed together. She felt hot cum shoot into her from both sides.

Amber stood up once they let her go. She looked down at her body. There were some bruises forming already. When she looked at the other two, they were eager for more.

"Well, you two are in luck. I still want more."

Amber motioned for them to join her.

* * *

Alma's upper half was on the table. She gripped onto the edges of the table while Charlie thrust into her. His hands were holding on to her hips. She was moaning loudly.

"You feel so amazing, Alma!"

"You do too, Charlie. I'm so close!"

Alma's eyes closed. She could feel her hands tremble as she gripped the table tightly. Charlie gripped her thighs, lifting her rear higher. He was deep inside her now. She couldn't take it anymore.

"I love you!" She screamed. Her orgasm hit her hard.

Charlie quickly flipped her over and dug deep into her. He held her in his arms. "I love you too!"

Alma pressed her legs against Charlie's sides. She drew him in for passionate, wet kiss. She could feel his orgasm. Her body was being filled by his seed.

They panted loudly once their senses returned. The two refused to let go of each other though. They just kept kissing. It was their moment.

* * *

The next day should've been awkward. It was not. They smiled at each other when they woke up. They got through the daily routine; although, Alma was present while Quilava wasn't.

"Do you think Adara will be back soon?" Alma asked. She missed her.

Charlie shrugged. "She's probably having a lot of fun."

"It's already dark so I'm guessing she won't be coming tonight."

Charlie nodded.

"So what do you want to do?" Alma asked.

"We could have sex."

Alma rolled her eyes. "At least act excited."

Charlie grinned. "I am! Let's go to the lake though."

The idea sparked interest in Alma. "That sounds really nice!"

Charlie went to their bags to grab clothes and towels. Alma stopped him.

"What's up?" Charlie asked.

Alma giggled. She kissed him. "Why don't we go naked?"

"It's cold?"

Alma pouted. "It'd make me happy."

Charlie groaned. "Don't do that."

"Alright, I won't. Instead…" Alma tossed her shirt to the floor. She bent forward as she took off her shorts. She wiggled her butt at him. "I'll just let you watch me walk off like this."

Charlie looked away. He laughed."It won't work!"

He felt her panties land on his shoulder. "See you in a bit…" She whispered.

Charlie quickly took off his clothes. "Here goes nothing."

* * *

Several days went by. Oddly, the duo had not seen Adara. Whenever they got back from researching, they would spend time in each other's arms. They would talk about any subject that came to mind. Their schedule was mostly full of researching though. It wasn't that they didn't want to spend time together. They knew they had a project to do.

It was a surprise when their calendar marked a month since they arrived. Around noon, a plane could be heard. It was flying across the island.

"Hey, do you think that's for us?" Alma asked.

Charlie wrapped his arms around her. "I hope so. Supplies sound good right about now."

The plane dropped a box near their location. When it descended halfway down, a parachute came out from the top. It took the box several minutes to land.

"Hey, so I just noticed a plane. We get any new victims- uh I mean recruits?"

Alma and Charlie were surprised by Amber's presence.

"It should be supplies." Charlie told her.

Amber smiled. She had stopped wearing shirts. Sometimes she wore a top made out of leaves; the design was to keep her cool by wetting the leaves. She was topless at the moment and in boxers.

"Amber, I like your outfit." Amber giggled.

"Hey, I have no reason to hide these babies."

The three had walked towards the box. Charlie had brought three bags, one for each of them. It was a bit strange to see something made by people in cities.

Charlie quickly worked on opening the box. "This damn thing is sealed tightly."

Amber released her Espeon. "Darling, can you help?"

Charlie stepped back while Espeon used Psychic on the top of the box. After a few moments of struggling, it came off. Suddenly, the other walls came off, revealing a slightly smaller box with SS inscribed on the sides.

"Nazis!" Amber yelled.

The other two were surprised by her outburst. "What do you mean?"

Amber chuckled. "You know, the SS- never mind. It's probably not the best time to make a joke. Who is it from?"

Charlie touched the box. Espeon opened the top for him. When he looked inside, he was surprised to see various supplies inside. Some of them were unexpected. There were twelve Pokéballs: six were marked with a C and the other six were marked with an A. "I guess we can catch Pokémon here."

Alma and Amber crept closer. They took a careful look inside. There were packs of water bottles, Poké Cola, clothes in airtight bags, tools, some shock weapons for attacks, Pokémon food, toiletries, and many other things. On top of everything there was a letter addressed to Charlie and Alma.

Charlie slipped it into his bag. "We can read it later. Let's just start taking some of this stuff already. Amber, you can have some if you help."

Amber nodded. She was murmuring something under her breath.

Alma and Charlie stopped. They stared at Amber. "Is something wrong?" they asked.

Amber's eyebrows were furrowed. The SS looked familiar. It was a logo or symbol that was somewhere in her mind. Where had she seen it before?

Alma turned towards Charlie. "Does the letter say who this is all from?"

Charlie reached into his bag for the letter. "It doesn't say much in the front but it looks like someone wrote a name but erased it. It says Sam-"

Amber gasped. A river of memories flashed through her mind. A beach on each side, Pokémon and Trainers relaxing, celebrities mingling with regular people, a young girl with another young girl, explosives everywhere, people yelling, ancient monster, people dying, others in handcuffs, and _her_.

"S-Samantha Sinclair!"

Charlie blinked. "Yes, that's what it looks like. How could you have know-"

Charlie's question went unanswered. Amber was screaming her lungs out.

* * *

_Hey guys! I won't be writing the next chapter until I finish my main story. This is due to the spoilers that would appear in the next chapter (for those of you who have read/are reading Pokemon Resort.) I'll be working as quickly as I can. Please bear with the delay.  
Thank you for reading so far!_


End file.
